Extra Passenger
by SpiderFangWolverine123
Summary: Sam and Dean find Fang by the road, beaten and unconscious. He was kidnapped by Ari and the Erasers for a year, and was abused psychologically, emotionally, and physically. Can Sam and Dean help him heal? Will Fang find the flock again? Rated T for violent scenes. No harsh language.
1. Discovered

**Hey, guys! This is one of my first fanfics, so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the Maximum Ride series, or any of the characters. **

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam sat up with a jolt, a plastic spoon hanging from his mouth. He sat up in disgust, yanking the cutlery out of his mouth angrily. He glared at Dean, tossing the spoon on the floor.

"Really? Man, I thought we were done with that stuff years ago."

"Your mouth was open, and the opportunity showed itself. Don't judge." He gestured to the garbage on the floor. "And don't leave litter all over my baby."

"Don't leave spoons in my mouth and it won't be a problem." Sam reluctantly reached down and put the spoon with the rest of their fast food trash. He sat back in his seat, pulling out the map. Sam gazed out the window, looking for a road sign.

"DEAN! STOP!" Sam shouted suddenly, ready to pull open his door.

Dean slammed the brakes, bringing the Impala to a screeching halt. "Sam! What the-"

Sam burst out the door, sprinting to the side of the road. Dean stepped out, and looked to where Sam was running. His blood ran cold. Sam was kneeling next to the body of a kid. Lying in the dirt, face up, completely motionless.

Dean ran over to Sam. On closer inspection, it was clear that the kid was a boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen. The boy was shirtless, shoe less, and wearing old pants. Sam had his fingers on the boys neck, checking for a pulse. He looked up to Dean and nodded. Dean relaxed. They weren't dealing with a dead body. Just a severely injured one. He leaned down and inspected the boys chest and abdomen. Both were bruised badly, and covered in scars and scabs, new and old.

"What the heck happened to this kid?" Dean muttered. He looked up at Sam to see him sadly shaking his head.

"Something bad." He muttered back. Then Sam took a deep breath. He probed the kids rib cage, feeling for a crack or broken bone. He winced.

"There might be a fractured bone here." He commented, still probing. He met Deans eyes. "Ambulance?"

Dean hesitated. Something in him really wanted to scream "No!". He felt like something wasn't right, and involving the authorities could be bad. "Let's get him into the backseat, out of the sun."

Sam nodded. He shifted aboved the kids head. Dean moved to the legs, and slid his arms underneath them to lift. Sam began to slide his arms under the kid, but quickly recoiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think he's lying on a jacket or something." Sam said, lifting the boys shoulders with one hand. He gently raised the boy into a sitting position. Dean felt his stomach clench when he saw the boys head loll to the side, the sunlight iluminating a black eye and goose egg on his forehead. He looked to Sam. Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean." He hissed, still staring at the kids back. Dean set the kids legs down, and made his way over to Sam. He kneeled down and sat, unable to breathe for a moment.

"What the-" Dean stared, almost unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Scars decorated his entire back. Whip lashes, knife wounds, burns, and much more were on his back. However, that wasn't what made them pause. It was the wings.

This kid had wings.


	2. Wings and Chloroform

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I stare at the wings. Wings. What? How?

"So...no hospital?" I suggest, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea. Dean nods mutely, staring at the wings. He shakes his head and blinks, like that will make this make sense.

"What?" He stutters. I shrug.

"Maybe...he's...an angel?" I seriously doubt this, for many reasons. Dean seems to doubt this theory as well.

"Nuh-uh. Angels seem to like older people. Adults. And you can't see their wings. And they sure as heck don't get hurt like this…" He sat back on his heels, stumped.

I look around. This is a road about as deserted as it gets, but there's still the chance that someone could see, and get suspicious. I think we've established that we don't need the authorities involved in whatever the heck this is.

"We need to get him into the car." I say.

Dean nods. "I have a blanket in the trunk. Could you grab it?"

I walk back to the Impala. Lifting up the trunk door, I see the blanket sitting on top of the false floor of the trunk. It's gray, and old, but it will work to keep this kid warm and covered. I carry it back to Dean, who is already standing up with the kid in his arms.

"What the- Dean!" I drop the blankets and reach out my hands to help, but he shrugs my hands away.

"I got'm." He grunts. "Just open the door."

Reluctantly, I pull the backseat door open and set the blanket on the seat, spread out. Dean lightly sets the kid on the blankets. Dean walks around to the drivers side. I open the passenger door and get in. Dean takes one look at me and laughs without humor, shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen. You get to sit with sleeping beauty back there. Make sure he doesn't wake up and freak out." Dean orders.

"He'll freak out regardless." I mutter, getting out. I walk around to the driver's side, and get in. I lift the kids head and upper shoulders onto my leg. I look down at the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His badly injured, painful looking chest. I look out the window. The sun is beginning to set, and darkness is coming. Dean starts the car with a purr.

"Where are we going?" I ask, gazing at the boy.

"The roadhouse." Dean answers stiffly, knowing I would be opposed.

"No, Dean, bad idea." I shake my head. "If any other Hunters see him, they'll kill first and ask questions after we're all dead." I can't believe he thinks this is a good idea.

"Ellen will know a little more than we do about the injuries. And Ash might know what he is." Dean answers staring at the road. He knows it's risky. For all of us. For a Hunter, associating yourself with monsters in any way other than to kill them was like a green card for other Hunters to go ahead and kill you. And with my visions and psychic stuff, it was especially hazardous.

"Bobby could do all that, without the extra threat." I reasoned.

Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror. "Bobby is a full three days drive away. And that's if we don't stop for anything. With stops, we'll be to the roadhouse in twelve hours. Sooner is better, in this case."

I sigh, knowing that he's right. I rest my head against the head rest, and close my eyes.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I wake up to a small sound. A hoarse whisper.

"_Please...no...stop...no...max...help…_" I look down and see that the kid is beginning to wake, shifting and moving. His eyes open just a fraction, and widen some when he sees me. I can feel the fear radiating off of him. He begins to push against me, struggling to get away.

I put one arm over his shoulders, bracing him and keeping him down. "Hey, you gotta calm down…Don't freak out. It's gonna be okay." My words only seem to panic him even more. He pushes me with his arms weakly, still disorientated. I'm surprised by his strength. I grab his wrists with one hand, keeping them down. This only makes things worse.

"Dean, this is gonna be a problem when he fully wakes up." I warn, still fighting the freaked teen. His breath is coming out in wheezes and keens.

"Shh, it's alright. You gotta calm down, okay?" This doesn't help, he doesn't seem to register any of my words, only my presence and threatening advantage.

Dean pulls into the parking lot of a drug store. He looks at me. "I'll be right back." He looks at the kid in sympathy, who is now panting and trembling. "Keep him in control."

I try to talk to him about anything, but he won't respond. Eventually he stops fighting and only shakes and whispers hoarsely. The things he whispers nearly breaks my heart.

"_Max...help...no...please...can't...help...stop...scared…_" He moans. I want to reassure him that I won't hurt him, but I don't know how. He won't listen.

Dean knocks on the window. I roll it down and look at what's in his hands. My heart sinks to my feet. I can't believe he would sink to that level. He's holding a washcloth, and a bottle of Chloroform. Grimly, he passes them to me through the window. The cloth is already wet. All I have to do is press it against his mouth and nose.

Dean nods at me. "Just do it. It'll be more comfortable for him," He says, gesturing towards the boy, who's eyes are glazed in panic and is still muttering and shaking.

As I lower it towards his face, he cranes his neck to keep the cloth away. My heart wrenches as I realize that this must have happened to him before. I firmly press the cloth against his mouth and nose. He weakly struggles, though his hands are captive in my grip. Gradually, his eyes close and his head sags on my legs. I feel sick. Dean sighs and starts the car again.

"Not that much farther." He says while looking at me in the mirror. I can't meet his eyes.


	3. Stop

**Sorry if this chapter seems kind of crudely written. I'm not a bad writer, I'm just trying to capture the lost, disorientated, confused feelings and thoughts that Fang is having.**

**I want to take a second to explain the word "stop" that Fang keeps repeating. Not only is he asking someone to "stop", but I intended it to be looked at like a coping mechanism for Fang. Whenever his thoughts get out of control, he thinks that, and it helps him keep a grip on reality. This might be something important later on. Please tell me if you thought it came off like that or not.**

**Fang P.O.V. (before Sam and Dean found him)**

I don't remember how long ago Ari dumped me out here. I don't know why he let me go. I remember him growling about "orders from the top" or something. Then he hit me. I'm used to it. I think he did that a lot. I don't remember. I've been out in the sun too much. The heat is too much. I want to sleep. I want to go. But I can't. Max. I can't leave. Ari said she's dead. But she can't be. Dead. Alive. Go. Stay. Die. Sleep.

**(car ride)**

I wake up. It's dark. Too dark. Bad things happen in the dark. Ari said Max died in the dark. No. Yes. Stop.

I look up. I can see a shape. Someone large. Ari. He couldn't let me die. Too easy. More torture. More pain. Can't. No. Stop.

Ari is saying something to me. I can't understand. I need to get away. But he won't let me. His arm presses against me. He won't let me get up. I need to escape. Leave. I can't. Stuck. Forever. Gone. Max. Dead. Stop.

His hands grab my wrists. He doesn't break them. I thought he would. The whitecoats probably want more tests. Tests. Needles. Pain. Can't. No. Stop.

I can hear myself muttering. I wait for the pain. I can't stop the voice. My voice. It speaks, though I don't want to. Ari hates it when I do this. I wait for the pain. It doesn't come. Yet. It will. Soon. Ari says something. His voice is still deep, but not so rusty, and harsh. No nashing teeth sounds. His hands aren't claws, and no hair.

The car stops. The driver gets out. I start to shake. They will take me back to that room. That pain. That smell. No. I wait. The pain will come. The muttering becomes faster. I can't stop the words, though I know I will be punished. Punish. I deserve punishments. I am a freak. Disgusting. Gross. Useless. The pain will come. I know. It always does. Pain. Never stops. Always pain. Max. Need. Max. Dead. Alive. Yes. No. Stop.

Ari takes something from the driver. A cloth. No. Drugs. Pain. Laughing. Stop. Can't. Max. Pain. Please-stop-no-pain-max-scared-stop-please-no-scream-scared-max-dead-alive-yes-no-

dead...alive….asleep…..scared…...gone….sleep. Stop.


	4. Roadhouse

**No comments here. Enjoy chapter four. : )**

**Dean P.O.V.**

I pull up to the roadhouse. I put my baby in park, and shut off the engine. Staring at the old building in front of me, I lean my head against the headrest. How am I supposed to do this? For obvious reasons, I can't just drag him through the front door. That would cause a riot and only get us all killed. I glance back at Sammy and the kid. Sammy's sitting with the kids head on his lap, gently brushing the kids hair out of his face. I smile. What a girl.

"Sammy." He looks up. God, I don't understand how a twenty-two year old man can manage to look like a five year old kid. His sad puppy-dog face reminds me of when we were kids, and we rescued some poor racoon. Sam had sat next to it for three nights, only sleeping when the animal was calm and sleeping. He had always been like that. Anything or anyone that was hurt or lost he immediately took a liking to, and fought to protect. Again, girly.

"I'm gonna go in and talk to Ellen, 'kay?" He nods, and goes back to stroking the boys face, which I'm sure he thinks is comforting, but I think just looks creepy.

I shake my head and step out of my baby. I shut the door, but left the window open a crack. As I enter the Roadhouse, a wave of beer smells, loud noises, pool balls clinking against the tables, and laughing hits me. I walk past all the tables, nodding casually to the other hunters in the bar as I go. I'm hoping to quickly get to Ellen without being noticed, but my luck gets in the way.

"Hey, Winchester!"

"What's up, Man?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, dude!"

"Where's the Sasquatch, huh?"

I try to brush off the comment with a joke. "Probably trying to get a date, like he's been for the past few decades." Laughter, and then they go back to their games, beer, and hunting stories.

I reach the counter and I wave Ellen over. She smiles when she sees me.

"Dean, what brings you here?" She asks brightly, cocking her head.

I glance around, feeling cheesy, and lean in conspiratorially. "Ellen, I need your help."

She immediately sombers up. She swings a towel over her shoulder and leans on the counter. "Dean, what's wrong?" She glances around, and then zeroes back on to me in a panic.

"Where's Sam?" She asks, ready to call for a search party.

"Sam's fine, Ellen, he's waiting in the car…" I say, dropping off my sentence. I can't talk about this here. People could hear.

"Ellen, please, I need to show you something." I say with a look, that could honestly, mean anything, and I'm sure didn't help her understand.

"Where?" She asks suspiciously.

"My car." I say seriously.

Ellen laughs. "Dear boy, you 'bout gave me a heart attack. I thought something had happened to you or Sam. Listen, Dean, if your car needs repairs, let me talk to Ash. He can help."

I'm shaking my head before she finishes talking. "I wish it was my car. Or me or Sam. Ellen, please."

She softens. She knows how often I plead for something. Which is almost never.

"Alright." Ellen calls Jo in to take care of the counter, and then takes me out the back entrance.

Sam's sitting in the car. I can see the blanket still covering the kid. The wrinkle in Ellens brow get more prominent the closer we get to the Impala. I open the door to the back seat. Ellen covers her heart with her hand.

"Oh my god," She whispers. I see her notice the Chloroform, and her head whips around to face me, murder in her eyes. She opens her mouth to yell at us, or scream for the police, but I start talking before she can.

"Ellen, we had to drug him, it was the only way he would calm down." I wince, noticing that that sounds like something a kidnapper would say.

I start again. "We found him by the road, Ellen." I gesture for Sam to uncover the kid, and reluctantly, he does. Ellen gasps, seeing the scars, bruises, and burns. She closes her eyes for a second. When she opens her eyes, I am surprised to see they are teary.

"Sam, get out of the car." She quietly orders. Sam quickly obliges. Once he's out, Ellen moves closer to the kid, and leans down toward his face. She opens one of his eyelids, then the other.

"Slight concussion." She says briskly. She turns back to us. She seems to have calmed down.

"Boys, as heartbreaking as this scene is, I don't understand why you didn't just take him to a hospital."

Sammy looks at me, and I can see his hesitation. We both trust Ellen, but what would she do when she saw the wings? Would she make us leave? Call a hunter? We aren't sure what she'll do, and we hate that. Finally, I nod, and Sammy moves to the kid.

Ellen moves out of his way. He reaches underneath the kid and slightly extends one of the wings. Glossy black, like a crow's wings. I see Ellens eyes widen, and I shift behind her in case she faints. She isn't a delicate woman, far from it, but I nearly passed out when I saw it. That's saying something.

Ellen closes her eyes again, and takes a deep breath. Then she says, still with her eyes shut "I understand why you didn't take him to a hospital."

I give a small chuckle, and Ellen opens her eyes. She seems resigned. The look she's giving me is one of exasperation and humor almost as if she were think _what else can you expect from the Winchesters?_ I agree with her.

"Well, don't leave the poor thing in there, bring him up to the bar. I have a place he can stay."

I reach in and pick him up, blanket and all. Sam lurches toward me, like he thinks I'll need help. I grunt for a second, surprised for the second time how light this kid is. He must only weigh fifty pounds, if even that. His size would indicate that he's at least one hundred forty pounds, but he's as light as a feather.

I carry him to the roadhouse, and follow Ellen into a back room. There are a few boxes around, but nothing more.

"Wait here." Ellen orders. "Follow me." She says to Sam, and he follows her out. I sit on one of the boxes and look at the kid in my arms. Kinda sad, I don't even know his name. I think for a second. Kid, I decide. It's fitting, I mean, I've been calling him "the kid" in my head ever since we found him. I smile. Kid. It works.

Ellen and Sam come back in, wheeling a bunch of equipment. My eyebrows raise as I take it all in. A hospital bed/gurney thing, an IV drip, a bunch of official looking machines, and a chair.

"Where did you get all of this?" I ask, almost afraid to.

Ellen shrugged. "Just in case. Jo got hurt badly a few years back, so I got this stuff. I never got around to getting rid of it."

She positions the bed in the middle of the room, and starts setting up the rest of the equipment. She turns to Sam again.

"Hon, could you go ask Ash to come here? Also, tell Jo to close early. Family matters, alright?" Sam nods and goes off to talk to Jo and Ash.

I set Kid on the bed. Ellen comes over and pulls off the blanket. She wastes no time in feeling for broken ribs. In the same spot that Sam found, she stops.

"Fractured." She says "I'm not positive without an X-ray, but that's not an option, and I'm sure enough."

I nod, and she starts to get out the bandages. I help her wrap up Kid, and then I set him back down. Ellen cuts off his pants at the knees, and she inspects one of his ankles, which is partially swollen. She wraps that and moves on. She continues, and I hover, feeling slightly useless, watching, feeling worse with every injury that she uncovers.

Ash, Jo, and Sam enter soon after. Jo takes one look and spins to embrace Ash, unable to face the sight in front of her. Ash just stares. He wraps his arms around Jo. I can hear her quiet "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" repeating over and over. Ellen stops for a moment, walking over to her and Ash. She lays a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Jo," She mutters. "Help me, c'mon." She leads her daughter over to Kid, and soon Jo's sadness turns to fury. Even after she sees the wings, she only feels fury for whoever could do this to a child. Ash stands by, quietly. I turn to him, and he meets my eyes. I nod towards the hallway, and he follows.

We walk into the hallway, and Sam follows. We shut the door. For a moment, no one speaks.

"What do you think he is?" I ask Ash. He is quiet for a moment, and then sighs. "I don't know. Could be Angel, but that makes no sense. Maybe a shapeshifter, but no flare." He looks at us. "I'll do some diggin'. Maybe I'll find something." He shrugs. "I'll see what I can do." Ash turns to his room.

Sam looks at me and I sigh. We walk back into Kids room. I can't help thinking, though, as I look at him, hooked up to an IV, with an oxygen mask, and wings, what are we dealing with here?

What is this kid?


	5. Confused and Fearful

'**Sup, guys? If you've read my story this far, I truly appreciate it. Any feedback you can give would be great, even just one word reviews. Anything. Seriously. Really. Enjoy!**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_Ari leans over me, sneering. "Oh, poor Fangy-Fang, so scared." He laughs and kicks me in the ribs. I feel one of them bruise, and I let out a groan. He laughs and brings his boot down on my arm, and I feel a snap. A guttural scream rips it's way through my throat._

_Ari laughs. "That's better, pal." He leaned down, and put a hairy paw over my mouth. My screams were muffled by his hard grip. "I saw Max today, Fang. God, she was so pretty. I don't think she missed you much. Seemed pretty happy without you."_

_I screw my eyes shut. I know he's lying. I know it. But, at the same time, I still have that little voice in my head that doubts my logic. It whispers things. And it never stops._

"_He's right, you know. She's relieved you're gone. You were a burden. A responsibility. She will never love you. Not like you loved her." It whispers, the little traitor._

_I feel a sharp stinging on my back. Ari brings the whip up again, winding it up. He brings it down. I feel the wet blood slipping down my back. _

"_Scream for me, Fang, I love it so much when you do. C'mon, that's hardly a response at all." Suddenly Ari's hot breath is stinging the back of my neck. I hear his panting, and I can feel his claws raking over the lashes on my back, making them deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and -_

_Another scream rockets up my throat. I scream loudly, unable to move or defend myself. After my voice goes hoarse, Ari stands to view his handiwork. He speaks into a walkie talkie on his shoulder._

"_I think he's ready. Yes, I'll bring him in." Ari grins down at my gasping body. "You're going on a little trip, buddy."_

_Next thing I knew, I was strapped to a table, with something beeping nearby. Someone in scrubs stood above me._

"_Preparing first drug, Ready, Test activated." They said , sliding a needle into my upper arm._

_Pain raced throughout my whole body, and my heart thumped too fast. The pain was unbearable, like being stabbed and shot from the inside out. I writhed in pain, too overcome with agony to make a sound. There was too much pain. Pain. Pain. Pain._

I gasp awake. Sweating. I'm sweating. A lot. I can hear beeping. Close. I shudder. I feel weird. Something on my face. Things are jumping in and out of focus. I lift my left arm, which doesn't feel restrained, and try to lift the thing off my face. A gas mask. My heart jumps in panic. I can't stay here. Max. Need to find. Can't stay. Scared to leave. Leave. Stay. Go. Dead. Max. Stop. I take a deep breath. Calm, Fang, calm.

I lift my mask off and push myself into a sitting position. I see an IV sticking into my right arm. I take it out with my left arm, and press on the spot where a small spot of blood appears. I slide off the table, my knees buckling. I grab onto the table for support. I feel nauseous and lightheaded. I walk to the window shakily, and try to push it open. It's stuck. I'm stuck. Trapped. Can't. Max. Lost. Help. Stuck. Stop. I take another deep breath and regret it, as it worsens my nausea. Calm, Fang, calm.

The door opens. I spin. A woman comes in. "Oh, honey!" The woman puts her hands up. "Come here, sweetheart, it's all right," I start shaking. No. No. No. Max. Help. Scared. I back up into a corner. I feel dizzy. The woman starts to come closer, and I whimper involuntarily. She's going to hurt me. She'll call Ari. I don't know why she hasn't called him already. I sink to my knees and sit in the corner, hiding behind my legs and hands.

"Sweetie," She calls gently. "It's okay, Hon, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"_This won't hurt a bit, Fang, trust me." Ari cooed, while I panicked, strapped to the wall. I hear a whistle, and then a sickening crack. Then the pain hits. I scream, Ari stands, calmly viewing the situation. "Oops," He states, "I lied,"_

"no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no" I sat, rocking back and forth. Please, let me die. No more. Max, help. Help. Scared. Lost. Stuck. No. Can't. Pain. I can't calm myself. Nothing is working. Scared. Help. Stop. No. Can't. No.

The woman looks helpless. She turns to the door, and calls out "Hey, guys, I need some help in here."

Shapes gather in the doorway. I don't recognize them. Ari must be out. He'll be so mad. Hurt me. I'm scared. No more.

"What the-? Ellen? How? Weren't you watching him?" One of them demands. He had long hair, and was huge. Like Ari. Ari. Scared. Pain. No. Can't. Leave. Max.

"Stop, you guys. You're scaring him." A girl with long blonde hair pushes in front of the others. She looks to me. She reminds me of Max. Blonde hair. Pushy. A born leader. Beautiful.

"Hey," my head snaps up. She's coming toward me slowly, so slowly. I begin to shake. No. Not Max. She can't. She wouldn't. Max. Scared. Can't. Please. No.

"Hey," the girl says again. She's about seven feet in in front of me. I press into the corner. Suddenly, I feel something cold and metal in my palm. A syringe. Probably left over from whatever they were doing to some other poor thing. I grip it. She still creeps forward, her hands up.

"It's okay, I know you're scared." She is five feet away. "Don't freak, I won't hurt you."

Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Hurt. Pain. Scared. No. Two feet away. Too close. One foot. Scared. No. Pain. Stop.

She doesn't try to touch. Not yet. "It's okay. Breathe. In and out. In and out."

She reaches out to touch me. My hand, my face, my chest, my foot, it doesn't matter. I can't think. Only one thing.

Fear.

I lash out with the syringe, cutting her in the arm. She rears back, yelling. I scramble away, but feel someone tackle me. Sitting on top of me. I open my eyes. The shorter one, green eyed, short haired, is gripping my hands. No. I can't. Please. I bang my head against the floor. Once, twice, again, and again.

"Sam!" The guy sitting on me says. I flinch, and the Ari-like one suddenly appears, and grips my head and neck, keeping me from hurting myself.

I can hear the girl crying. I feel bad. I feel scared. No. Scared. Pain. Stop.

"Ash, sedate him, please." The woman orders. I see the skinny man with long hair start to come over. He grabs a shot and fills it up with liquid.

"Mom, no! That'll make things worse!" The girl cries. I am scared. No more. I can't.

"Sweetheart, keeping him awake isn't doing him any favors, either." She nods to the skinny man, who walks toward me.

"No,no, please, Max, help, no, can't, scared, no, no, please, stop," I cry. I know it will come. I know I will wake up in pain. I don't want to wake up at all.

The skinny man leans down next to me. The Ari-like one holding my head turns my head slightly to the side, so my neck is exposed. The skinny man whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry, dude. It'll be better when you wake up." The needle slides into my skin, and the plunger pushed down. I feel the drugs making their way through my system.

He said it would be better when I woke up. As I sink into the darkness, I have one thought:

I doubt that.

**Again, reviews would be great**. **I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I have a ton of time because of summer! **


	6. Midnight Watch

**See? I had it up early! Am I awesome or what? Enjoy!**

**Dean P.O.V.**

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my bleary eyes, and yawn. Sam stands above me, still shaking my shoulder. I push myself into a sitting position on the old cot. Sam sits down next to me.

"Your turn," He says tiredly. I stand up and stretch. I grab the cheap Mickey Mouse clock sitting on the box that serves as a bedside table. I turn to Sam to ask how Kid was doing, but he's already out. I smile.

The clock says it's two in the morning. I should be asleep, not baby-sitting. After what happened yesterday, though, none of us wanted Kid in that room alone. I push Kid's door open and blink at the harsh light. God, how could he sleep through this? Whatever Ash gave him must have been good. I take a seat in the chair, but after a moment, get up to turn off the light. There's more of a chance I'll fall asleep now, but at least I won't be burning out my retinas in the burning light.

I sit for about an hour, reading some old magazine left over from the last watch. I hear a little noise, and I freeze. I close my eyes, and pray that it was a mouse, or the wind, or some deadly vamp out for our blood. Anything other than Kid waking up. I know he'll wig out, and it's too late at night to deal with that. Or too early in the morning. Whatever.

I hear another noise, like a kitten. Yep, it's Kid. I groan. This is going to be fun. I sit up, and wonder whether I should turn on the light, or leave it off. I decide to leave it off.

"_Max,_" Kid groans. I feel horrible. But I don't know how to help. He blinks a few times. He doesn't seem to be hyperventilating, like last time. He just seems confused. Kid tries to lift his hands, but we put them in restraints. Jo hates the idea, but even she knew that someone else was going to get hurt if we didn't. His ankles are fastened in restraints as well, and there is a strap over his chest, to keep him from getting up.

Kid yanks on the restraints, straining when they don't give. He starts to whine, like a dog, seemingly involuntarily. He screws his eyes shut, and I can hear muffled words coming through the gas mask. Probably begging for Max. Whoever that was. I stand up. Hearing me, his eyes snap open, and he starts breathing harder. Wearing the gas mask keeps him from hyperventilating, but Kid sure seems to be trying.

"Kid, don't panic, alright? I'm not going to hurt you." I'm honestly starting to worry that this kid doesn't' even know English or something, because my words don't affect him at all. The whining get higher.

"Shhh, calm down, Kid, calm." For some reason, the whining dies for a second. He looks at me, still freaking, and my heart wrenches when I see a tear streak down his face.

"See? Isn't that better?" I try to soothe. I take a step toward him and he immediately thrashes again, whining, crying. I don't know what to do. I feel helpless. I wish there was some monster I could kill, but this is the kind of demon that you can't kill with a spell and a Devil's Trap.

"Dean?" Jo asks tiredly, leaning her head into the room. She takes in the situation, and steps into the room, closing the door behind her. I feel relieved. I don't want to deal with this on my own.

"Oh, honey," She whispers, gazing at Kid's panicked motions, her own eyes tearing up slightly.

"This seems to help a little," I say. "Kid, calm down, buddy. Calm."

In response, he stops struggling and looks at me warily. His breathing evens a little, and he seems a little better. I relax and nod.

"Okay, see? Calm, Kid, calm. That's better, huh?" I whisper quietly. The panic has died some in his eyes. Jo looks at him for a moment. She takes a small step forward. Kid's head flashes to face her. His eyes widen, and his breathing deepens and quickens.

"Shhh, calm, Kid, calm." She says, keeping eye contact, and moving slowly. She keeps talking, murmuring quietly, so only he can hear. I can hear her talking about non-sense things, like what she ate for lunch, mixed in with the random "calm, right? Calm, Kid, calm." He stays calm for the most part. His eyes don't leave her face, but I can see him eyeing her hair. For some reason, she seems to almost calm him more.

"_Max_," He whispers. He stares at her face and then at her hair.

She shakes her head slowly. "Who's Max? A friend?"

I watch his hand strain to escape the restraint, to reach for her. His eyes sing with longing, and his words say her name over and over. "Max, Max, Max, help, please, scared, Max, need, lost, no, scared, Max, can't," He whispers.

"I think she's more than a friend, Jo, whoever she is." I watch her gently swipe the hair out of his face. He flinches slightly, and then leans into the touch, crying for "Max".

"I thought Max was a boy's name," She whispers, her gaze still on Kid. He stares at her face, fully believing that she's Max, whoever that is.

"He thinks you're Max, so it's probably short for something, like Maxine." I suggest. She nods, and keeps whispering to Kid.

"Can you sleep? I'll be here, okay?" She looks at him. He breathes evenly for a moment, and then nods. She smiles, and places her palm against his face. He flinches, but then leans in, taking comfort in her care. He eyes me warily, hesitant to sleep in my presence.

"I won't hurt you, Kid." This time, it seems to register to him, and he closes his eyes. Jo lets go of his face, and grabs his hand. I see his hand grip hers with desperation, but also relief. I relax for the first time since he came. We now know how to keep him calm, and we know that he can talk and listen. We can help him.

After a minute or two, he slips into a deep sleep, his whole face relaxing. Before, even when he was sleeping, he seemed to be waiting for something, and was tense. Now, he is relaxed, and seems to trust us. Well, he trusts "Max", but whatever. Close enough.

Jo turns to me, gently letting go of his hand, and I am surprised to see tears shining on her face. I have never seen her cry. I have seen her teary, but she never let those tears fall. Now, though, she doesn't bother to hide her sadness.

She runs to me, and embraces me. I put my arms around her, and her face presses into my shoulder. I try to comfort her.

"Hey, why're you crying?" I ask, pushing her back a step, so I can see her face. She wipes a tear off her face. "You did what we couldn't. Actually got him to understand that we aren't going to hurt him."

She looks at me, and takes a deep, tear filled breath. "Someone did that to him. Someone hurt him. So badly that he can't speak full sentences, and he's afraid to be touched or even be near anyone else."

Jo takes a step back, her fury making a reappearance. "The only way I could comfort him was to pretend to be someone else. When he wakes up, and is more lucid, and he asks for 'Max', what am I supposed to tell him? That she isn't here? That I got his hopes up for nothing?"

She shakes her head. "I want to kill whoever did that to him. Tear them limb from limb. I'm dead serious."

I smile. "I know. If I thought it would help him, I would searching for them this second." She starts to protest, and I raise my hand. "However, that won't help. It will only help them find him again, or make them want him back. Later, when he's better, then we can get revenge. And he can help us."

Jo looks up at me, her face full of doubt and despair. "What if he doesn't' get better?"

I look down at her in silence. I wish I had an answer.

**Let me know what you think so far! 'Til next time!**


	7. School

**Chapter Seven! Yay! Here you go! **

**Sam P.O.V.**

I know I'm done doing research when the words start to blur and overlap. I sigh, and shove the giant book away from me. I look at the clock on the box next to me. It says 6:00am. I take a deep breath. I woke up at 4:00am, two hours after my shift watching Kid. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to do research, so I went to Ash's room, unsurprised to find him awake as well. He gave me a few books to look through, which I did. Twice. Each of them. I found nothing. I even looked through Dad's journal a few times. Nada.

At this point, the closest theory I have is maybe some sort of cupid? Or a Nephilim? But cupids are almost always portrayed as fat adults or chubby babies. And Nephilim are like Angels: you can't see their wings. If they even have wings. I lay my head on my arm. I have nothing.

The door opens. "Slacking on the job, eh, Winchester?" Ash comments.

I laugh dryly, not bothering to look up. "Ash, I have nothing. Nothing. And I think my eyes are bleeding from all the stupid text."

"Well, bandage 'em up, 'cause I think I found something. Scratch that, I know I found something." Ash orders. My head snaps up, and I stare.

"Really? You found something?" I ask, slightly envious. I was hoping to be the one to uncover the big secret. Mostly, though, I'm just glad this means the end of research. It was getting old.

Ash nods. "Pretty sure I got something. Meet everyone else in Kid's room in five, alright?"

I nod, and he exits. Closing all the books, I carry them back to Ash's room, and pile them up on his bed. Then I turn to Kid's room. I smile at the crudely written sign that reads "Kid's Room" taped to the door. Then I smile at the nickname Dean gave the kid. Kid. Pretty self-explanatory.

Ash is standing, facing Dean, Jo, and Ellen. Ellen looks well-rested, but Jo and Dean both look exhausted. I guess Kid woke up sometime last night. It was probably horrible. Thank god I was asleep.

"What did you find?" Ellen demands. Ash holds up one finger.

"I was looking through all the old books, searching for some kind of lore that would explain the existence of a mortal kid who seems to be part Angel, or something like it. Then, after searching through all the books, I realized there _was_ no lore explaining it." He says.

"Are you saying we're dealing with a new kind of creature?" Ellen asks sharply, glancing at the fragile looking boy on the bed.

Ash shrugs. "Maybe. Or maybe he isn't...our kind...of creature at all." He says mysteriously.

"Would you just spit it out already?" Jo snaps, obviously fed up.

Ash cocks his head. "Fine." He tosses a newspaper to Dean. "Look at page five." He orders.

Dean makes a face, but obeys. Then his eyebrows raise. Ash nods, and Dean begins to read:

"Today marks the one year anniversary of the great 'Bird Children Hoax', which occurred in a restaurant in New York. Witnesses of the prank reported seeing winged children flying out of a fancy restaurant after getting into an argument with the staff concerning how much food they were buying. They reported six children involved in the stunt, three young teens, and three young children. Witnesses say it was the most exciting thing to happen to them since the New Years Eve party in Times Square. No one ever claimed responsibility for the joke."

He stopped. And looked up at us. Then at Kid.

"So are you saying that maybe this kid was involved in the joke?" I ask.

"I'm saying it might not have been a joke. No one ever owned up to it." Ash says. I can't wrap my head around that. Flying kids?

"But that doesn't help us know what he is." Ellen points out. "He could still be some kind of Angel."

Ash holds his finger up again. "Ah, ah, ah! I have an answer for that, too." He holds up a packet of paper. "I hacked into a website for a research group with a crazy name and the acronym 'School'. Basically, they were working on genetic mutations. Combining different kinds of animals to make new breeds."

Jo makes a sound in her throat as she guesses where this is going. I have a hunch, but the thought is making me sick. There is no way that they did what I think they did.

"On the surface, they seem pretty innocent. Trying to combine different types of felines, canines, or birds. However, if you dig deeper, and try to uncover their research, they were doing a little bit more illegal research than that." He makes eye contact with each of us in turn. "They combined human DNA with Avian DNA. There were other experiments, of course, but the Avian/Human experiment was the most successful."

He points at Kid. "He was part of that experiment. Along with five other children."

Yep, they would do what I thought they did. God, some humans are so messed up.

Jo puts a hand to her mouth. "Children?"

Ash nods. "They were tested on and used as experiments for most of their life. A few years into the experiment, there was a 'technical issue' and it had to be suspended. Basically saying, their objects of torture had found a way to bust out and they couldn't continue with the tests until they were found."

"But they weren't found again, were they?" Ellen guesses.

"Not for a while," Ash agrees. "They got the youngest back and kept her for a while. But the rest came and rescued her."

Jo nods with relief. "Is that why he's like this?" She nods toward Kid.

Ash shakes his head. "Those injuries are too recent. The experimentation and rescue took place years ago. I knew that he couldn't still have the wounds and scars from it. Turns out they got him back a while ago. They didn't even properly test on him. He was just kept there to be hurt. To be tortured."

"Poor baby," Ellen says, and Jo echoes her sympathy.

Dean interrupts. "Do you know anything about the other kids?"

Ash nods. "The School kept a file on each of them. The oldest is experiment 478gR2sP90, known as 'Iggy' to the rest of the group. Then is experiment 16h3Yjk75, or Maximum Ride."

I look at Kid. I guess we'll know his name soon. And we know who "Max" is.

Ash continues. "Then is experiment 73uE8h1mK, or 'Fang'." He pauses. "I believe that's who our guest here is."

"Fang," Dean tries out the name. He shrugs. "No worse than 'Kid', I guess."

I smile at his attitude. I know he must feel horrible for this kid, or Fang, but he covers it up with humor.

"The other three are called Nudge, Gasman, and Angel." Ash finishes.

Jo cracks a smile. "Gasman?" she questions.

"Probably had one too many burritos when they were dishing out names." I suggest, making her laugh.

"Now, what I want to know is, where in the world is the rest of them?" Ellen asks.

"Maybe we can ask...Fang." Dean says, watching the boy in the bed.

Fang shifts, still in restraints. His eyes open slightly, and we all hear a moan.

This is going to be interesting.

**There is an issue that I've been meaning to address. I really hate writing cuss words. Any kind. So if Sam and Dean don't seem to talk like the normally do, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay true to their style of speaking, without the harsh language. **

**Tell me if you think something in this chapter doesn't make sense. I'll try to change it.**

'**Til the next installment! See-ya!**


	8. Memories

**No urgent messages here. Hope you like this one!**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Too loud. Too bright. I don't remember much. Max. Is Max here? I don't remember. I don't like that.

Voices. I don't know what they're saying. I open my eyes, to see faces all around me. No. Pain. Needles. Fear. Stop. Can't. Max.

One voice penetrates my wall of fear. "Hey, Fang. It's okay. Remember, me? I'm here, buddy." The voice is different but the words are the same. Ari. He came. I thought Max was here. No. Only Ari. Pain. Fear.

"_Hey, buddy!" Ari stalks up to me. "Sorry for leaving you hanging there," He laughed at his own pun as I shake, stuck to the wall. The wall already splattered with blood. Some of it mine, some of it not._

"_I had to get something,_ _just for you." He raises something. I can see it in perfect detail. Some kind of large stone object. A brick, maybe._

"_You know in the old days, if someone sinned, the villagers stoned them to death? Basically, they threw rocks at the sinner until they died." He tells me this casually, as if we were discussing the weather. He has an evil glint in his eye._

"_Well, Fang, you didn't just sin, you _are_ a sin. A disgusting abomination. A freak. You deserve to die." He tosses the stone into the air a few times. He has a whole pile of them by his feet. I eye it warily._

"_Don't get too excited, buddy, I won't kill you. That would be too easy." He says to me. "I just want you to have the same experience that all the other sinners had to have. Wouldn't want you left out, would we, pal?"_

_I turn my head to the side, and tell myself not to watch, as I feel the stones make contact all over my skin, in an explosion of violent agony._

"Max!" I shriek, shaking. The people above me are panicking. I don't know what's going on. I'm scared. Scared. Max. Lost. Help. No. Please. Stop. Can't. Please. Someone. Help.

**Dean P.O.V.**

I don't know what happened. We thought that Fang would be most comfortable if someone he knew spoke to him first. I told them that Jo was able to calm him down last night, so she was supposed to keep him calm.

Jo has her hands over her mouth. "I-I don't know what happened. What did I say?" She whispers, as Fang flips out. He starts crying, and shaking. He pulls against the restraints, trying to rip himself free.

Ellen tries to put her hand on him, but he lets out a scream, and Ash pulls her back.

"I don't think he's seeing _us_ right now." Sam comments sadly. I notice the glazed look in Fang's eyes, and I agree.

After a moment, his eyes focus, but he's sweating, and shaking. I feel horrible.

**Jo's P.O.V.**

I see Fang come back to us. Mom is yelling. Dean darts to Fang's side and is trying to calm him down by whispering "Stay calm, Fang, calm." Except, in his haste, he's saying it too loud, and it only adds to the chaos.

He has the look of a cornered animal, and I watch a tear fall out of his eye. I see the stress get to be too much. He turns pale and slightly green.

"Mom! He's gonna be sick!" I shout. I push past my mom, who's standing in front of me. I unstrap Fang's chest and grab one of the spare buckets we had lying around. I turn around and see that Dean already has Fang sitting up. I barely manage to get it under his chin when he vomits. He vomits until there isn't anything left, and then dry heaves some more.

"Okay, everyone, stay quiet," I warn. It was the noise and chaos that stressed him out last time, so I want to avoid that.

When Fang finally stops heaving, he cringes away from Dean. I nod to him, and Dean takes a step back. Gently, I take Fang's shoulders. He flinches and tries to bring up his hands, but they stay restrained at his side.

"Calm, Fang, calm." The words settle him down. He shudders, but I think that's just a reflex from the stress.

"Shh, it's okay." I say. He looks up at me, confusion swimming in his vision.

"Max?" He rasps. He sounds so hoarse and tired. I turn to Mom.

"Could you get a glass of water?" I ask quietly. She nods her head, and exits.

I move behind Fang and help hold him up. He feels so tense, and he stiffens even more at my touch. Soon, though, he sags against me, too tired to be afraid of the consequences.

I move my hand in small circles on his back, right between his wings, and he seems to like that. I frown as I realize that that's practically the only spot on his back that is unharmed. I look at Ash, as he looks the least threatening, and whisper "Take off the restraints," I nod towards his hands.

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but one look from me silences him. Dean looks impassive. I meet his gaze, though, and he nods, so I know he agrees.

Fang whimpers a little as Ash comes up, but I whisper "Stay calm, it's okay," and he settles down a little. Ash unlocks one of his hands, but Fang doesn't move it, just shakes. Ash unlocks the other hand, and slowly, Fang moves them to his lap, where they stay, perfectly immobile.

Mom comes back in with the water, and she hands it to me. I gesture to Ash, who stands behind Fang and holds him up.

"Dang," He whispers as he gazes at Fang's crow black wings. I see Fang flinch away from Ash when he touches one, and I cough. Ash looks at me. I shake my head. _Not a good idea_. I mouth. Ash nods.

I lean down in front of Fang. "Fang, this is water." He keeps eye contact, but I can feel his fear rising. "Only water," I reassure him. "Do you understand?" I ask slowly, knowing that I'm talking to him like he's three, but I don't know if he would listen or understand any other way. He slowly nods.

I sigh in relief. "You need to drink this, okay? Do you want help?" I ask gently. I can see him debating in his head. For a minute or two, he doesn't respond.

"Jo, just help him. I don't think he's going to do anything more." Sam says. I shake my head, keeping my eyes on Fangs face. His brow wrinkles and even more reluctantly than before, he nods.

"Okay," I breathe. I hold the glass up to his lips, and they part. I tilt the glass, letting in some water. I take the glass back and let him swallow, then we repeat. Over and over. It works until about half the glass is left. When I tilt the glass this time, Ash repositions slightly, causing Fang to lean back by a centimeter. Unfortunately, that centimeter is a centimeter too much, and it causes the water to splash onto his face and lap.

Fang's eyes widen in shock, and I hand the glass to Dean, who is instantly behind me, in case Fang gets violent. However, I take Fang's shoulder, and whisper "Calm, Fang, stay calm, it's okay." But I know it's too late, the water has triggered something.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

She wanted to help me drink. She didn't mean to hurt me. I know that. I think that. I don't know. I know Ari did that. A lot. I remember. I don't want to. But I do. Remember. No. Yes. Fear. Stop. Can't. No. Max.

"_Ready for a drink, Fangy?" Ari cocks his head, looking innocent. "I bet you're thirsty."_

_He laughs at my expression. He stalks up to me, with a cup in his hand. My hands are tied to the chair I'm in. He looks at me. "Well, I guess I can help you take a drink, Fang." He smiles and winks. _

"_But only if you say please." I don't care. I lost what's left of my dignity weeks ago._

"_Please," I whisper, my voice scratchy and hoarse. He smirks._

"_God, you really have nothing left, huh?" Ari comments. He couldn't be more right._

_Ari holds the cup to my face. I open my mouth, but he only throws it at my face, leaving my sputtering and wet. The water that I did get in my mouth, though, is disgusting. I want to puke._

_Ari makes a face when I gag. "Not good enough for you, huh? No, nothing's good enough for our star player." He snarls. I flinch. "You know what, let me get you something easier to drink from."_

_He comes back in with a basin, full of the rancid water. Another Eraser comes in, smiling, with a grin full of fangs. Ari unties me, and grips my arms. He drags me over to the basin, my arms captive in his steel grip. Ari forces me onto my knees in front of the basin. The other Eraser grabs my arms and holds them behind my back. Ari grabs the back of my neck, and I realize what he's about to do a second before he does it._

_Ari shoves my face into the water, and I try to hold my breath, but the panic is too much and I let out a yell. Just when I can't hold my breath any more, Ari lets me up. But only for a second. Then he shoves my head back down._

_This goes on all day._

When I come back, someone's holding me. I lash out, hitting them with my arm, albeit not that hard. Someone grabs my wrists and pushes me onto my back, so I'm lying flat. I shut my eyes tight, because I can't deal with whatever's happening. I push against the hands. Who? Why? I don't know.

Someone whispers in my ear "Shh, Fang, calm, listen, okay?" I hear her say "calm", and I feel better. The voice sounds like a girl, and a part of me wonders if it's Max. I stop moving, wanting to hear more of the voice.

"I've heard you talking about Max. She sounds nice. I don't know her, but she seems important to you." The voice murmurs. I nod, keeping my eyes shut tight. It continues. "I had someone important to me, a while ago. He was strong, and brave. He found bad things, things that hurt people, and he got rid of them." The voice explains.

"Ari," I say. Ari's bad. He hurts people. He hurt me. He said he killed Max. He did. No. Not. Stop. Calm.

"Is Ari bad?" The voice asks. I nod. "Yes, he hunted things like Ari. Monsters. I loved him. He protected me, even when I felt like I didn't need it." The voice continued to say. I know now that the voice isn't Max, but I want to listen.

"He's gone now. I miss him every day. But every day, I think about what he would want. I know that he would want me to be strong." The voice pauses. "Do you think Max wants you to be strong?" It asks.

I open my eyes. I see that the one who is big, like Ari, is holding my shoulders, and the shorter one, with green eyes, has my hands. The voice is coming from the girl. The one they called Jo. I know that she isn't Max. I had hoped that she was, but she isn't.

"Do you think Max wants you to be strong?" She repeats. I blink, and then I nod. She smiles.

"Okay." She looks at the Green Eyed one, and says "Dean, let go." He does. She turns to the Ari-Like one, and says "You too, Sam." He obeys. Sam. Dean. Jo. I know them now.

Jo turns to me. She helps me sit up. She looks me right in the eye and says "Let us help you be strong, Fang."

I nod.

**Hope you like it, cause I sure do! I have a very violent mind. Seriously, I might need to see someone. Like a therapist. Ah well. At least I use it for a good cause. **

**Review! That's an order! Or a friendly request. Whichever. See-ya!**


	9. Broken Promises

**Hah! I bet you thought it was over, right? Not! I wouldn't end a story like that, just as it got good. I'm not that cruel. Enjoy! **

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I roll over on the cot. I blink my eyes against the light. I shoot up, out of habit, and freeze. No one here. I'm alone. Alone. Like Max. Dead. No. Yes. Ari. Can't. Stop. No. Scared. STOP. Calm, Fang. Breathe. Be strong.

Jo says those episodes are called panic attacks, and she says that they are normal for someone in my situation, though I can't picture anyone else would get into this situation. I don't like the panic attacks. I have to mark it down on a piece of paper when I have one, so we can keep track of them.

I look at the clock. 7:00am. It's been one week since I promised Jo (and Max) to be strong. I wish I knew where she was. I lean back against the wall and try to imagine the flock.

Right now, Gazzy's probably sneaking into Iggy's room, and trying to scare him. Iggy will catch him, and chase him out of the room, yelling. He'll wake up Max, who will make the executive decision that it's time to get up. She'll go into Angel and Nudge's room, and Angel will be awake, and ready for a hug. Both Angel and Max will team up to wake Nudge up. It'll take them half an hour, and by the time they get her into the kitchen, Iggy will have made breakfast. Pancakes, because Nudge loves them. So does Gazzy, but he loves anything that he can put in his mouth.

I laugh, thinking of them goofing around during breakfast. Then I freeze. I don't breathe. Ari. Will hear. No. Can't. He won't. STOP. Ari. Isn't. Here. Breathe, Fang.

The door opens, and my heart lurches. I feel a jolt of fear. Some parts of me still doubt that Ari isn't going to find me again. I worry that he'll walk straight through the door. I relax when I see Ellen. I trust her. Not as much as Jo, but more than Sam or Dean. I'm still anxious around Sam and Dean. Mostly Sam. He's too big, and reminds me too much of Ari. I think he understands that. Ash is okay. I like that he does most of the talking, so I don't have to.

Ellen smiles at me. She's holding a tray of food. My stomach growls. I wince, and then straighten. Jo wants me to try to not be afraid. I'm working on it.

She reaches toward my face to inspect my black eye, which has almost completely disappeared. I can't help it. I flinch away. Ellen pauses. I apologize with my eyes, and she sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Hon, I will never hit you." She promises. "Can you trust me on that?" I nod. I trust Ellen. She wouldn't lie.

"How're you feeling?" Ellen asks me, saying nothing more about the issue. I nod. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't push. I don't like to talk unless absolutely necessary. Jo would have made me say exactly how I am feeling, which I hate. I understand why she wants me to talk, but I don't like to talk. I still feel like I'll be punished.

Anyway, everyone has become accustomed to "Fang Talk", which is basically anything I can do other than talk. Ellen gets out the stethoscope. I shudder. I try to wipe the fear off my face, because I know that it upsets Ellen. She comes over. I take off my shirt, and she listens to my heart and breathing. Then she checks my fractured rib, which is healing, and my sprained ankle, which is a little more painful.

"Fang." She says. I look at her. "You need to promise to stay off this ankle, okay?" I nod. "I don't want you to hurt it any more than it already is." I nod again. I see her sigh. I know she wants me to talk as much as her daughter does, she just isn't as pushy about it.

As she turns to leave, I say "Thanks, Ellen." She turns and smiles. A big one. I lean back against the wall, breathing deeply. I don't like talking. I don't like to think about what I might say.

**Jo's P.O.V.**

I push open the door to Fangs room. He's sitting with his head leaning on the wall. I can see by the crease in his forehead that he's thinking something negative. I can change that.

"Hey, Fang." I say sitting opposite. He flinches when he hears his name, which probably means that he had another dream about Ari last night. I'm not surprised. I know he'll probably think about it for a while, and have dreams like that, but I can't help hoping they'll stop.

"Sup?" I ask. He frowns. I know he hates it when I ask that because he can't answer with a head shake or nod. I raise an eyebrow. Fang sighs deeply through his nose.

"Nothing." He answers sullenly. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, if you want to be like that, we can play "twenty questions, twenty words"?" It's a variation of the game twenty questions, that I made up to get him talking. I ask a question, and he has to answer it using twenty words. The game is over once I've asked twenty questions. He dreads playing it, and will usually say or do anything to get out of it.

His eyes widen, and he presses back against the wall in mock fear. I laugh at his show, and then somber up when I realize that he isn't stopping and laughing with me. In fact, his breathing is labored, and he's staring at something on the floor. I know what that means.

Fang's having a flashback.

"Mom!" I shout. I can't go near him when he gets like this, because he might hurt me, and while I know he would never hurt me on purpose, I can't give him anything else to feel guilty about.

"Sam! Dean! Ash!" I yell at the top of my lungs, getting out of my chair. Fang's shaking, and starting to whimper. I feel horrible. Something I said must've set him off.

I shout for everyone again, running to the door this time. Sometimes, if we can get to him fast enough, we can snap him out of it. Ash says this might prolong his recovery, but I can't stand seeing him in such pain. But when I look back at Fang, and his glazed expression, I know it's too late. Fang's on his own, in his horrible memories.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Okay, if you want to be like that, we can play…." I know she says more than that, but for some reason my brain has picked out this part of her sentence and it echoes through my brain. Gradually, the voice saying it transforms from Jo's confident, smooth speech, to someone with a rougher voice, long teeth, and a desire to kill. Ari.

Like a whirlpool, I can feel my memories sucking me back into a horrible time. No. I Can't. Don't. Ari. Pain. Fear. No.

"_So, Fang, tell me. We've been friends for a while right?" Ari asks while sharpening a knife. "I've been dying to know where my other best buddy is. You know, Maxy?"_

_My head shoots up. I've been here for a month. I know what he's going to do to me. I'll never let that happen to the rest of the flock. Never. _

_Ari turns to me. "What do you say, Fang? Want to give Max a little call? She's probably wondering where you are." He taunts. _

_I shrug, though the movement aggravates my throbbing shoulder. "No thanks. I don't think she'd like to be bothered."_

"_Yeah, maybe. But maybe not. You never know!" Ari laughs. He twirls the knife right by me. Right by my face. "Do you want to make the call?" Ari asks, with a deathly glare._

_I glare into his face, and spit. Ari roars, and back hands me across the face. He takes the knife and stabs downward. I grit my teeth to prepare for the pain that...doesn't come. Instead, all I feel is air on my chest. I see Ari cutting my shirt off. He tears it away. I feel bare and vulnerable. He walks behind me for a moment. When he comes back, I see a fire poker in his hands. Oh god._

_The tip is orange. He waves it in front of my face. _

"_You want to make the call, Fang?" Ari begins. He doesn't give me a chance to answer. "No? Alright, if you want to be like that, we can play a little game. I call it 'Hide and Shriek!'. I hide, and you shriek. You like? Let's play." Ari says ominously. He sinks below my vision from where I am tied on the chair. _

_I feel a burn on my back that is agonizing at first, but grows unbearable. A scream wrestles it's way through my throat, and I try to escape. The poker goes away, but the pain doesn't. I feel it sizzling. I feel sick. _

_Ari walks in front of me. He grabs one of the hands tied to the arm of the chair. He flips it, so the underarm is facing up. No. Please. No. _

_Ari grins evilly, and lowers the poker so slowly, so slowly. When It makes contact I scream, not bothering to hold back. The pain is bad enough, but the sight is horrendous. Ari takes joy in my pain. I turn my head to the side and vomit. Then I struggle pointlessly against the bonds. _

"_No, Fang, you'll never escape." Ari laughed. "Never." _

I gasp awake, still sure I was burning. I struggle against what's holding me. Panic clouds my vision and makes it hard to focus. I can't think. Nothing. Pain. Ari. Can't. Calm. Not working. Help. Stop. No. Help. Max. Scared. Fear. Pain. Help.

For a second my mind goes blank, and it is so calm. Nothing crosses my mind. I feel muddled and confused. In a calm, foggy way. Kind of like there is a fog inside me, I can't think.

Suddenly I feel a slap sting my cheek. I come back into focus, and see Ellen sitting in front of me. Jo is shouting at her. Ash is sitting behind me. Holding me up. I see Dean sitting by Jo, holding her back from rushing at her mother. I stare at Ellen. This time, she's the one with the apology in her eyes. I can't believe what happened. I push away from Ash. He doesn't try to hold me. Sam is by the door, just observing, a sad expression on his face.

"You hit me," I whisper at Ellen. Traitorous tears spring to my eyes. "You _promised_!" I shout, the loudest I've ever spoken, maybe even with the flock.

I spin around, straight at Sam. He seems shocked at my boldness, and I am too. He lets me storm by in his surprise. The door is open, and I can open it from the hallway. By the time Sam realizes he shouldn't have let me pass, I have shut the door. And locked it. My room is the only one lockable from the outside. That way, if, during one of my episodes, I get up, I can't leave. I never really liked the lock. I felt it trapped me. Now, though, I'm grateful for it. It'll buy me an hour or so of peace.

I'm not worried about them not being able to escape. Sam and Dean have escaped out of worse situations. They've told me. Sam also always carries a lock picking kit with him in a pocket, and usually an extra in his shoe. He's always prepared. I'm not worried.

I walk to the front of the bar. Ellen has been keeping it closed. For my protection. If the other hunters saw me, wings and all, they would shoot first and ask questions later. Thankfully, though, no one was in the front. I grabbed a jacket off one of the chairs. I walk out the door.

The sun is bright. Too bright. I should have brought water. I don't know if I plan on coming back. I just have to get away.

The full impact of what happened hits me. Ellen hit me. She promised she wouldn't, and then she did. Tears sting my eyes. I walk along the road leading away from the roadhouse. Two hours walking. They're probably out of my room by now.

A car slows next to me. A woman is driving the car, and I can hear her kids in the back, arguing over something.

"Hey, honey!" She calls. "You need some help?" I shake my head, not looking at her. She pulls over. "Where're you headed?" I keep walking. She'll go away. I hope.

She gets out of her car and walks in front of me. "Sweetie, stop. It's too hot out here. I'll drive you." I look into her eyes. I see nothing but concern. She only means well, but I'm not headed anywhere. Just wandering. I try to walk past, but she holds out a hand. Her hand touches my chest, and for a second-

_Ari shoves me down. "What? You can't take it? Wimp!" He takes out a whip and lashes me over and over. I twist away and scream. Too much blood. Max, help me. Help me. I'm scared._

"Oh my god! Kid! Are you okay!" The woman is yelling hysterically. "Don! Call an ambulance!" She shrieks to a boy sitting in the front seat of the car.

I groan. I am lying on the ground. I feel lightheaded, and can't breathe. Worse than that, though, is the knowledge that 911 is coming. That can't happen. No. Bad. Stop. Can't. Panic. Max. Help. Sam. Jo.

"ELLEN!" I shout. The woman crouches down next to me.

"Shh, hon, calm down, it's going to be okay,"

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no," I chant, and I'm reminded of my first day with Ellen and the others.

I hear a siren. The ambulance. No. Bad. Scared. Max. Dean. Ellen. Help. Fear. Stop. STOP! They can't help you now! I take a deep breath. I have to do something. I struggle to stand. A paramedic comes over.

"Hey, son, c'mere," He grabs my arm. I lash out clipping him in the head with my fist. Another grabs me, and pulls me to the ground.

"Calm down, kid, we're trying to help," One says. _Calm _doesn't help this time, and I only panic more.

"We're gonna have to sedate him." The second says. He slides a needle into my arm, and I think just before everything goes dark:

Bad. This is very bad.

**Let me know what you think so far. More soon! **


	10. Hospital

**Hope you like chapter ten!**

**Sam P.O.V.**

I stare at the now locked door. I shake the handle and shout through the door to Fang. This is not good.

"Sam! Pick the lock." Dean orders quietly, right beside me. I nod, and slip the kit out of my pocket. I start poking around. Then I sigh. I look at Dean.

"This is an old lock," I warn. His shoulders sag for a moment. Old locks are harder to unlock. they can take hours.

"Well, get started." He says gruffly. Then he turns around. I shake my head. I know he feels bad about what happened in here.

"Mom! Why? That didn't help him!" Jo is shouting at Ellen. Ellen just stares at the door, looking remorseful. She doesn't try to explain herself. So Dean does.

"Jo, if Ellen hadn't slapped Fang, he could have gone into shock and slipped into a coma or worse." Dean explains quietly. Jo stops.

"What?" She asks. Dean nods.

"She did what she had to. He just didn't react well." Dean says.

"But now he's upset somewhere." Jo cries. Ellen comes to her senses.

"I'd rather have him upset with me than dead," She reasons. I agree.

I hear the first of many clicks, part of the unlocking process. This could take a while.

**Dean P.O.V.**

An hour and a half. That's how long the lock takes to unlock. Too long. I get a worse feeling with every tick and tock of the clock. Finally, Sam shouts "I got it!" and the door swings open. I rush out. I look down the hallway both ways, hoping to see Fang sitting against a wall. I don't. I run to the other rooms, opening each of them. I can hear Jo looking in the rooms on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Nothing on this side!" Jo calls. my stomach clenches.

"Nothing on this side, either!" I call as I check the last room.

A door opens and shuts. I listen hopefully, but only hear Sam.

"I looked outside," He says. "I have some bad news."

We gather around him. Sam holds up a small feather. Black, like a crow. Jo gasps, and Ellen closes her eyes and mumbles "Oh no,".

"That's not the worst part," Sam warns "I found footprints in the sand."

"To where?" I snap. Hopefully we can follow. Sam shakes his head.

"They get so mixed up in all the other prints that it's impossible to track."

I sit down on a chair in the bar area, where we're gathered. I put my head in my hands. "Now what?" I ask. I almost don't want to.

Sam says exactly what I wish he wouldn't. "We wait." Jo starts to protest. Sam interrupts her. 

"Some of us wait." he corrects. "That way if he comes back, there's someone here." We all nod. Jo volunteers to stay, and the rest of us get water, a cell phone, and a little food. I start walking down the road. I notice a feather. I pick up the pace. Another. Another. I check my watch. It's been two and a half hours since I saw him last. How far could he have gotten. I think about his anger. Very far.

I start jogging along the road, coming to a stop after a half hour. The sand here is all marked up. The sand is messed up, and I can see tire tracks.

No. My mind goes blank for a moment. I pull out the cell phone numbly, and dial Sam's number.

"Dean? You found him?" He sounds so darn hopeful. I dial Ellen, Jo, and Ash.

"Did you find him?" Jo.

"Anything to report?" Ellen.

"Sup, Bro?" Ash.

I take a deep breath. "I didn't find him." I look at the tire marks and screwed up sand piles.

"I think someone else did."

**Fang P.O.V.**

Beeping. God, that's so annoying. White. Bright. Too light. I don't like it. I feel sick. Max. Jo. Dean. Ellen.

The memories of what happened come flooding back. Oh, god. Where am I? Ari. The panic overwhelms me for a second. Is he here? No. He couldn't be. No. Calm. Think. Max. Can't. STOP! I take a deep breath, wincing when my ribs protest. I have to think through this.

I mentally check over my body. I twitch my feet and hands. Not restrained. Good. Probably a normal hospital then, not the School. Then the fear hits. Oh, god. Normal hospital. They'll freak when they realize-

I look down. I'm in a hospital gown. They already know. Oh no. Bad. Panic. No. Think. Max. Calm. Stop. Can't. Hurt. Scared. Pain. Max. Help. Jo. STOP!

If they already know, I have nothing to lose. I pull out the IV, take off the monitor suction cups stuck to me, and quickly unplug the machines themselves. I don't know if this will help or not, but it might.

I walk to the window. I breathe. Easy. Open window, climb out, fly away. No panic. Calm.

The window won't open. It's stuck. Or locked. Either way, I can't open it. The panic comes back. That stupid panic. I can't think with it in me. Can't. Help. I need help. Scared.

I think about a story Dean told me once.

_I sit shaking on the cot. I hate the dreams. Dean sits next to me. He knows better than to touch me. _

"_You okay?" He asks. I shake my head. No. Too much fear. Fear and Panic._

"_How?" I rasp. Dean cocks his head. "How what?" This isn't a trick to get me to speak. He's genuinely confused._

_I swallow. "How do you deal with the fear?" He knows what I mean. He fights monsters all the time. How he never seems afraid. "How are you never afraid?" I ask._

_Dean chuckles quietly. "I'm scared, Fang." I look up, confused. He nods. "I feel afraid that Sam could die, that I could die. I'm afraid, definitely."_

_I tilt my head. He smiles. "You can't let the fear control you. It's going to be there, no matter what. The trick is not to shove it away, but rather to work around it."_

"_The first time I went hunting with my Dad, something went wrong." Dean speaks, his thoughts in the past. "The monster surprised us. It got Dad on the ground, and was going to kill him. My dad threw me the gun, the only thing that could kill it."_

_He shook his head. "I was terrified. I thought Dad was going to die, and then I was going to die, and then Sammy was going to die, because he was in the car, waiting." His face twists in remembered mental pain. "He was six. He never found out how close we all got to dying."_

_Dean shakes his head and continues. "I was afraid, but I knew that I had to kill this thing. I pretended that the fear was like a rubber band. I might be able to push it for a moment, but it would come snapping back. So, I decided to shoot around it. I welcomed it, let it in, for half a second. I used it to fuel the adrenaline in my body, so there was no fear left in my head. I could think. Then I shot." _

_Dean shrugged. "Dad was okay, I was okay, Sammy was okay. I just couldn't let the fear control me."_

_I nod. I wish I could be that strong._

I take a deep breath. Welcome the fear. I felt it wash through me. Terror. Panic. Fear. Scared. I feel the fear drain awayfrom my head. I need to think. I look at the door. I quickly cross the room to the door. I grab my jacket, hanging on the chair. I shrug it on, take a breath.

Be strong, Fang. A small voice in my head whispers. It sounds like Max, and a little bit like Jo.

I will be strong.

**Don't worry, that's not the ending of the story. Only the ending to the chapter. Let me know what you think with a REVIEW. I'd appreciate it. **


	11. The Flock

**Hey! Chapter Eleven, officially up!**

**Max P.O.V**

"_Max," Fang looks at me. He gives me one of his rare smiles. "I love you," He touches my arm. I feel shivers run up and down my spine. _

"_You know that, don't you?" He lightly nuzzles my neck. I lean into his touch, and sink further into his protecting arms. His head rests on top of mine._

"_I...I love you, too," I whisper, my head leaning on his shoulder. He sighs happily._

_I gaze up the moon. I'm sitting with Fang on a rocky crevice, near our home. We've been staying in our old home, the one in the mountains. It's a risk, but Iggy set up all these kinds of security cameras and surveillance systems, so we're pretty safe. Of course, I know we're never truly safe. I feel a sharp pang of fear._

"_Fang," He looks down at me. "You...you won't ever leave me, will you?" I whisper, knowing I sound like a child, but scared of his answer. Fang leans down, and kisses my forehead._

"_I will never, ever, leave you, Max. Not if my heart's still beating," He promises. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and listen to soothing sound of Fang's steady heart. _

I wake up slowly, reluctant to let go of the dream. When I do open my eyes, my vision is blurry. I blink away the tears collecting in my eyes. I sit up, and my hand touches my pillow. It's wet with tears. Just like it's been for the past year. I take a deep breath.

I loved the dream, but not the pain I feel afterwards. I miss Fang so bad, it's a constant ache in my heart. I feel like I can't breathe without him. He's a part of me, and without him, I don't know what to do.

_Well, for starters, why don't you cut out the pity party and wake everyone up?_ I tell myself. I straighten, and get out my new clothes.

"Get out!" I hear Iggy yell. A door slams. I wince. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that. I step into the hallway, and see Gazzy standing outside Iggy's door, with a blanket. Gazzy tried to sleep in Iggy's room. Again. I walk over to the Gasman. I put my arm around his shoulders. I hear a sniffle. I look down. Gazzy's crying, and trying to hide it. I pull him into an awkward, one armed hug.

"It's too quiet in there," Gazzy says. I feel a jolt of sadness. Fang used to share the room with Gazzy. He didn't make any noise while he was in there, but I understand what Gazzy means. Fang was like air, existing without noise, being without being seen. We knew he was there, and we were used to the shadow that was Fang. Now, that shadow has turned into a black hole. We notice his absence with everything we do. It's like we're missing an arm, or a leg.

"Why don't you help Iggy with breakfast?" I suggest. He nods without looking at me.

I bang on Iggy's door. "Ig! Can you make breakfast?" I ask. The door opens and Iggy comes out.

"Yeah," he says. He starts to walk toward the kitchen. Too late, I see a box in his way. I start to shout, but he runs into it anyway. Iggy sprawls out on the floor. He gets up, feeling for the box for support. I run over.

"Iggy, you okay?" I try to help him up, but he shakes me off. "Fine," He mutters, and goes to the kitchen, more slowly. I watch him go, full of regret.

Fang used to go around the house and move things that Iggy would trip over. No one really even knew that he did that until he was gone. We all try to keep things out of Iggy's way, but in truth, no one can do it like Fang did. Just another reason we need him.

I walk into Nudge and Angel's room. I see Nudge waking up, and sitting up. I smile at her, and she gives a weak one in return. It doesn't reach her eyes. I've almost forgotten what her voice sounds like. She's stopped talking. It's like the worlds has stopped turning. I asked her why she wasn't talking to me, or anyone, and she answered quietly, "I want to save my words for Fang,"

That was the last thing she said for the last year. Nothing. Not one slip up. I walk to Angel's bed, to find her already up. She's dressed, her stuffed animals all lined up. My heart sinks. She didn't sleep last night. Like the night before. Or the night before.

Angel is having difficulties sleeping. Fang was someone she depended on. To protect her, keep her safe. She loves me, and trusts me, but Fang and I were like the invincible duo. Nothing could get past us when we were together. Now that we're apart, she feels vulnerable, and unsafe. I hate it, but there is nothing I can do. I pull her into a hug. When we separate, I see the circles under her eyes. They break my heart.

I bring Nudge and Angel into the kitchen. Gazzy set the table. For six. Always six. He almost threw a fit when I tried to put away the extra dishes, and I understand. He'll come back. He has to. We eat breakfast in silence, and try to ignore the black hole sitting at the end of the table. Too much emptiness and nothingness.

As I look around, I realize how much we've lost with Fang gone. Gazzy lost his room, Iggy lost his house and his patience, Nudge lost her voice, Angel's losing sleep and her trust, and me. I've lost something, too. I've lost Fang. That's as bad as losing myself.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact. I chant to myself as I walk down the hospital hallway. I can see the exit sign at the end of the hallway. I can make it. I can make it.

"Hey! You! Kid!" I ignore the name, and keep walking. The hood of my jacket is over my head, and that person could be talking to anyone.

"Stop!" Okay, so their probably talking to me. Just keep walking. I see a mirror thing in the corner of the hallway. Having raptor vision, I can see in it, and I can see that a mid-twenties male doctor is running towards me, with two male nurses, ahem, _orderlies_, following him.

There is ten feet between me and the exit. I start to go faster. I feel a twinge in my ankle. Darn it. The twinge gets more painful. I reach the door, banging through it. I pause for a second, seeing a set of stairs in front of me, winding down.

I start running down, taking them two at a time. By the time I'm down the first set, I hear the door bang open above me. Footsteps pound behind me. I'm sprinting. My ankle. No. I feel a sudden wrenching pain in the hurt ankle. I fall forward, sliding down the stairs. I smash into the wall at the end of the third set of stairs.

People reach me just as the light is dying, and things are getting dark. I feel the ripping pain in my ankle. I remember Ellen telling me to stay off of it. I think about all the strain I put on it. I think about the pain.

Ellen isn't going to be happy.

**Dean P.O.V.**

I lean against the wall in Fang's room. Everyone's in here. Sam said he had an idea. A way to fine Fang. I'm listening.

Sam starts off without beating around the bush. "We aren't going to find Fang." He says. We start to protest, and Sam interrupts us. "Not by ourselves. We don't have the resources, manpower, or information."

"Are you suggesting that we involve the police?" Ellen asks skeptically. She, along with everyone in this room, has a certain aversion to authorities. They tend to be close minded.

"No." Sam says firmly. "But I am suggesting that we get some help."

Jo looks at Ash, confused. "Who? Other hunters?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. We need help, not more problems."

"Then who?" I ask, tired of this stupid game.

Sam looks me in the eye. "We need to find Max."

An hour later, we were all working to locate the house where the flock was staying. I told them about a dream Fang told me about in which Ari was pressing him to call the flock.

"It could mean some signal they had, but it probably was meant more literally." I point out. "If we can find out where they live, Ash can find the phone number."

Using the info we remembered from what Fang told us we collect that they live in Colorado, in the mountains.

"If I was hiding, I would be somewhere secluded." Ash decides and searches in the government satellites to find pictures of the mountains.

"There," He points at the screen. Ash opens another window with some complicated looking program. He enters in come coordinates. Ash makes a face.

"Dude, their house is a letter," He comments. He's right. It does look a lot like an E.

"What's that?" Jo asks. I was thinking the same thing,

"It's a program I invented. It helps find phone numbers, email addresses, anything." Ash answers.

"How?" I ask nervously.

"When I enter in the coordinates, the program runs through different possibilities until the right phone rings." He answers.

"How long?" Ellen asks.

Ash shrugs. "Maybe five minutes. It's fast." Ellen nods.

Ash hits enter to start the program. We sit, tense. The minutes fly by, and it seems like no time that the computer makes a _Bing _sound.

The number on the screen says 676-8392.

I take out my cell, and dial tensely. Everyone watches. I hear the other phone ring. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. I'm about to hang up, when I hear a click.

"Who is this?" a stern voice snaps. A girl's voice. Young, maybe 15.

"Max?" I ask, afraid of scaring her off. There is a long pause.

"Who want's to know?" This time she sounds wary, sad, and almost...a little...hopeful?

I take a breath. "My name is Dean." I pause. "I think I know where Fang is. But we need your help."

A very long pause. A voice hisses into the phone. "We'll be to you two hours. If this is a trick, you'll deeply regret it. I want to meet you and only you outside your house. Two hours. Starting now." She hangs up.

I look to the others. Whether we like it or not, they're coming.

And it looks like I get to be the welcoming committee.

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, it's not over. Unless you're starting to wish it would end. In which case I have to tell you, I'm sorry. I like this story. I don't plan to quit on it. : )**

**Also, on the off chance you were wondering if the phone number the boys use to call Max is **_**my**_** home phone number, you would be mistaken. Or maybe not. **

**I could be lying. 0_0 Just try it. I dare you. I. **_**DARE**_**. You.**

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Idiots and Search Parties

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm kinda new to the Fanfiction website, and the kind reviews really boost my self esteem. **

**I'm also looking for some info. I was checking my story, and the website showed different amounts of "Views" and "Visitors". If you can explain to me the difference, tell me in the reviews. **

**Thanks!**

**Fang's P.O.V**

It's hot. I'm hot. God, someone turn off the heat. I pry my eyes open, and blink against the light. I feel slightly nauseous. No, really nauseous. My head kills. I try to reach up to my head, but I can't. My hands are stuck. Typical. You try to escape from one hospital, and the doctors mark you as a psycho. My feet are restrained, too, and I feel the claustrophobia setting in.

Breathe, Fang, breathe. Calm. I still feel trapped, though. Trapped. Stuck. Leave. No. Can't. Max. STOP! I shut my eyes and picture the Roadhouse. The old stools at the counter. The creaky hallways and floors. I don't think about the chemical smell, or the restraints. For a second, I'm able to stay calm. My breathing slows to a more comfortable rhythm, and I feel better. A pit of fear still resides in my stomach, but I'm able to think around it. Just like Dean said.

Then the door opens.

My eyes shoot open in fear, and I breathe heavily. A man in a white coat walks in. White coat. Whitecoat. Test. Needles. Fear. No. Stop. Pain. STOP! Don't freak. Calm. Please. He comes close. Too close. He sits in the chair by me. I start shaking and pulling on the restraints to get away.

"Calm down, son. You're not in any trouble. We don't make a scene out of confused patients." He says reassuringly. Does he think that's what this is about? God, that smell. I'm going to hurl. Yep, gonna hurl. I lean toward the side of bed and let my stomach empty itself. I feel a little better, but I'm more worried about how he's going to take it.

"Oh, dear," He exclaims. Huh, so he's the calm kinda guy. He walks to the intercom, and presses the "private" button. I guess that means he gets a direct line to the office or something. Hmm. Interesting. I guess that means the "Public" button goes all over the hospital. I smile evilly in my head. I could reek some havoc with that.

"Could I get a janitor up here, please?" He asks. The office person says something back, and he answers, "Thank you, Janice."

He walks back to me. I feel lightheaded again. I try to think about the roadhouse, but he's so close. Wearing a labcoat. I whimper, and immediately hate myself. He looks concerned.

"Son, I won't hurt you." He promises. Ellen promised me that. She lied. I shake my head. He sighs, and stands up.

"I need to take a little blood, son. It won't hurt, and it'll be over soon." He promised. He takes out a shot, and leans toward me. No. No. This has happened before. I hear a ringing in my ears.

"_We only need a little," A whitecoat explains to Ari, standing by the door. I lay panting on the floor. I have been serving as Ari's punching bag for four hours. I can't move, I'm so exhausted. _

"_Go on," Ari urges. "He won't resist." The whitecoat looks skeptical, but comes forward. I snarl. I still have some fight left. When the whitecoat gets close, I relax, looking like tired. As soon as he gets close, however, I use all my strength to launch myself at the bastard. I tackle him, and hold him to the floor, roaring like a monster. I know it won't last, and sure enough, Ari yanks me off and throws me across the room. _

"_You little-" Ari runs a hand through his hair. He glares at the stunned whitecoat on the floor. His expression evens out. He helps the man off the floor, and brushes his clothes off. He glares at me next, though I don't expect aid in standing. I do anyway, and once I'm upright, I extend my wings slightly, screwing up my face, hoping to look like some demon angel. It seems to work on the whitecoat, and he goes scrambling out the door. _

_Ari watches him go, with a disgusted expression. He turns to me, amused. My wings droop, and I'm so tired. Mostly tired of fighting. I told myself I would. For Max. But it's so much harder. It causes so much more pain. Why even try?_

_Ari can see the defeat in my eyes. He stalks up to me. He gets right into my face, and hisses, "I have another way to collect some blood. Granted, it would have been easier the other way, but oh well. Your choice." His claws flash out, and slice across my stomach. I gasp, and clutch my stomach, though the blood pours out anyways. I fall to the ground, red flashing through my vision. I cry out, feeling the blood slicking up the floor. _

_Ari stares at me. "No, I like your idea. It was more fun." He laughs, and keeps laughing._

I strain against the bonds, trying to get away. I know where I am. For the first time in a long time, my mind is clear. I know where I am. The hospital. Mr. Important Doctor is "helping" me, and feeling more mature by calling me "Son" like a middle aged man. I just can't stay. I need to get away. From everything. For one minute. I can't take it.

I sag against the sheets. I have to take it. I can't, but I have to. Even if I busted out, they would catch me in a second, and give me stronger bonds. I hate this. I want to leave. I want Max.

"There, now, that's better, right?" The idiot is saying. I feel a needle slide into my arm and I flinch, though he's holding my arm. Help me, Max.

**Max's P.O.V.**

After the breakfast, we sat in the family room. Nudge got out some schoolwork, and Angel grabbed a coloring book. We all basically got out something meaningless, and pretended that we liked doing it.

I was getting out the same book that I've been reading for the past month, when the phone rings. All of our heads snap up. I guess in normal households, a phone ringing wouldn't be that big of a deal, but here, it was. Only seven people in the world knew the phone number. Five of them were in this room. The other two were Fang and Jeb. So this was either very good, or very bad.

I walk to the phone on the fourth ring, picking it up, and hitting speaker. That way, everyone else could hear. Iggy was already at the computer, ready to trace the call.

"Who is this?" I ask sharply. I desperately want to hear his voice. Please, please, let it be him.

"Max?" I turn away for a second, composing myself. It's not him. Not Jeb, either, though. Interesting.

"Who want's to know?" I ask in a hopefully emotionless voice. Nudge's sympathetic look, though, is enough to convince me that I failed.

"My name is Dean." My eyes widen. I stare at everyone, and they all stare back. Who in the cranberries is "Dean"?

He continues. "I think I know where Fang is. But I need your help." I turn to Iggy. He already has the location of where the call is coming from. Everyone else nods. I know what they mean. Even if this is a trap, at least we're doing something to find him, instead of just staying here, and hoping. I look at the location on the computer. Two hours away.

"We'll be to you in two hours. If this is a trick, you'll deeply regret it." I promise. "I want to meet you and only you outside your house. Two hours. Starting now." I hang up.

I look at the rest of the flock. "Let's go," I say. Angel and Gazzy cheer, and I see Nudge smile. Iggy gets up, and rushes to the front door. He doesn't even seem that much bothered when he bumps into ten things on the way there. I follow them. Hang on, Fang. We're coming.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I stand outside the Roadhouse, waiting for the bird girl to be here.

Suddenly, I feel a shadow pass over me. I look up, shielding my face from the harsh sunlight. I see blurry blobs, and I can't make much out. They seem to be flying lazily, but suddenly, they zoom down towards me. I'm not sure if I should run for cover or not. It seems like reasonable thing to do.

They land in front of me. A girl with short blonde hair is in front. A tale pale boy about her age is standing to her right and slightly behind. A young dark skinned girl with curly hair stands on her left and behind. Behind the pale kid is a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looks about seven or eight. A really little girl stands next to the boy, with identical blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl, Max, steps forward.

"You called," She says coolly, tucking her wings into her shirt, and pulling on a jacket that she was carrying.

"Yeah," I say. "Can we go in?" I don't like being in the open and exposed.

"One minute," Max says. "Angel?" The littlest girl tilts her head and stares at me in a very unsettling way. In a moment, she nods. Max looks at her, and raises her eyebrows, like I passed some kind of test that she didn't expect me to.

"Let's go," Max orders. I nod.

"There are other people inside," I warn, not sure if she'd still want to go in. Max nods, and starts walking up to the house, the others falling into line behind her. I lead the way up to the front door. I hold open the door, and they walk through.

I notice the dark skinned girl holding the pale boy's arm. At first, I feel bad, thinking she's scared, but I notice how he seems to cling to her as much as she is to him. She also seems to pull him places. I see her whispering to him. He nods every once in a while, staring at nothing. I look away. The pale boy is blind.

We stand in a circle in the bar area, joined by Sam, Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Max crosses her arms, standing defiantly. I can see how Fang would have called for her when he was scared.

"Max, I'm Dean." I say, to get the ball rolling.

"Obviously," She snaps. "How did you know my name?" She asks, looking us over.

"Fang told us about you." Sam says. Max's eyes flare. She stares at him. She's not that big, but her personality screams danger. She would do anything to protect her family. I can see that clearly.

"Fang?" She says quietly. "You had Fang?"

"Yes," Ellen says. "Let's go to a more comfortable room, and we'll explain everything."

"You can talk fine right here," Max snaps. She turns to me. "Start talking."

I introduce everyone, and explain how we found Fang by the road. I tell her about bringing him to the roadhouse, him disappearing, and finally, how we found the flock.

"He talked about you a lot." I tell her quietly. I see pain streak across her face. Fang's love for her was an obvious two way street. She loves him.

"He wouldn't have." She says. "We protect each other."

"I'm sure you do," Ellen interjects. "However, he was delirious, and terrified. Your name was one of the only things that could calm him."

Max closes her eyes for a moment. I see the little blonde girl, Angel, break rank and walk up to her leader. She takes Max's hand in her little one, and looks up at her.

"Not your fault," She whispers quietly. Max opens her eyes and smiles at the little girl. She wrapped her arm around her.

"Do you know where he is now?" She asks. I shake my head.

"We were hoping you could help us with that." Ash explains.

"How? What can we do?" Max asks desperately. She needs something to do. To help.

"Well, I saw on a file that you all had developed powers. Those might help. If you could even try to figure out if it was the whitecoats or regular people that took him, that would be a huge help, too." Ash offers. Max nods, thinking.

"Nudge, go with Angel and Dean to where he thinks Fang was taken." She orders. The dark skinned girl nods. She walks to the little girl and takes her hand.

"Iggy, you go with Ash and help him hack into the Schools mainframe. If they took him back there, you should be able to find out." Max nods to the little blonde boy. "Gazzy, go with him." Gazzy nods and takes Iggy's arm. He leads him to Ash, and they walk down the hallway.

As they leave, I can hear them already talking about technical stuff way over my head. I shake my head. Those two are going to be close. Max finally looks at the remaining three, Ellen, Jo, and Sam, and says "I want to know everything that happened. Everything." Ellen nods and leads her to Fang's room.

I look to the two girls. Angel smiles. I offer a small one in return. Nudge doesn't smile, though. Angel takes my large hand in her small one, and pulls me toward the door. I push it open, and they walk under my arm.

"Where?" Angel chimes.

"A bit up the road," I say. I gesture towards my car. "We can take my car. As long as you don't molt on the upholstery."

Angel stares at me very intensely again. Then she sticks out her tongue, and pulls Nudge toward the Impala. I was only half kidding about the molting comment.

I drive down the road for ten minutes. Then I pull over. "I saw the tracks here."

They've mostly disappeared, but the girls hop out and walk over to the sand. Nudge leans down and sets her hand on the sand. She closes her eyes, and looks to be focusing. Then she stares at Angel. Angel looks at her for a moment, and then nods. I feel like I'm missing something crucial.

"Nudge says that Fang was here. Then a car pulled up. A woman. Then a big car, with loud noises. Two men came out." I stare at her. I remember what Ash said about powers.

"Right." I nod at Nudge. "Why doesn't Nudge tell me herself?"

Angel shakes her head. "Nudge doesn't talk. Not since Fang disappeared."

"Why?" I ask. Angel looks at Nudge. Then at me.

"She's saving her words for Fang." She whispers. Her small blue eyes are full of pain. I can see that she misses Fang, too, despite the perky attitude.

"Right. And how do you know this?" I'm still confused about that.

"Silly." Angel says happily, like this is an easier topic. "I can read her mind."

I raise my eyebrows. Nudge smiles at my expression. I've got to test this theory.

"Okay, go ahead, but it's going to be too easy." She answers, a huge grin on her face.

My jaw drops. No way. That's creepy. But probably just lucky.

"Yeah, probably." She admits. "And I don't find it creepy, I think it's useful."

Not if you're the one under the scrutiny.

"True," Angel allows. She skips back to the car, leaving me bewildered, and Nudge grinning from ear to ear.

On the drive back, I think about what Angel said. A car with a woman. Then a big car with loud noises. Two men.

Then it hits me. Ambulance. For a regular hospital. I relax. This will be easier if he's somewhere where we can reach him. Like a hospital.

When we get to the roadhouse, I run to Ash's room. I push open the door and hear "No! No! You have to jump, _then_ duck! Not the other way around!" Iggy. I look in and see them on a video game. Gazzy's sitting next to them, laughing.

"Slacking, boys?" I ask.

"No way, man. This kid is awesome. Found four ways into the website in five minutes." Ash compliments. "Fang isn't in the School. Could be a different building, but I don't think-"

I stop him. "Good, because I have a different theory."

"Theory, theory, theory. Why don't we get some proof?" Jo says, walking into the bar. I laugh.

When we gather, I tell them what we found.

"You think Fang's being kept in a hospital?" Max asks skeptically. I nod.

Ash shrugs. "It makes sense." He reasons. "He isn't in the School's mainframe. So unless he's being kept a complete and utter secret, I think hospital's our best option."

"How will we find him?" Max asks. "There are so many hospitals around here."

"We'll find him," I promise. "It's just a matter of time."

**Ta-da! I don't know. I don't think I liked that one as much as the other chapters. Maybe it was just how long it took to write. Oh, well. I hope you guys like it. **

**It's also really late, and I know that's no excuse, but if this doesn't seem to be my best material, blame the late night.**

**As always, review! I love hearing feedback! Bye-bye!**


	13. Fake Fatality

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it.**

**Here's Chapter 13. : )**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Voices. It's the first thing I hear.

"It's amazing."

"I don't see how it's possible."

"Well, maybe if he had very light bones-"

"Are you saying he might be able to fly?"

"It could be possible."

"I'd love to get an X-ray."

My eyes snap open. Judging by what I just heard, there are about five people in the room. I'm face down on some hard examination table. My hands are restrained up by my head, and I can feel my ankles tied down as well. There's also a strap against my lower back. I'm wearing pants now, so thank god for that, but I'm not wearing a shirt.

I feel fingers touch around my wings, murmuring about X-rays and medical stuff. I don't care about what they're saying, but they're touching me, and I don't like it. I pull on my wrist restraints faintly a few times. No. They won't break. So, I guess I'm gonna have to be more creative.

Suddenly, I snap my wings out to their full extent, about 14 feet. I hear a thump or two, and I smile grimly, knowing that they hit few of those stupid doctors. I flap my wings, fighting fiercely to escape. My movements become more frantic, and I feel myself losing a grip on clarity.

No. Escape. Calm down, Fang. Can't. Think. Max.

I feel someone grab my wing, and hold it. I panic even more, thrashing around, mostly just hurting myself.

Ari. No. Stop. Can't. Pain. Fear. Can't. Max. Scared. Help. Dean. Jo. Can't. Fight. No. Sam. Max. Max.

"Son! Calm down, it's okay." The young doctor tries to console me.

No. No. Not okay. Ari. Whitecoats. Pain. Fear. Scared. Stop.

"_Get up, Fang." Taunts Ari. "C'mon. I heard all this stuff about you. Tough Fang, invincible Fang." He snarls down at me. "Don't make those people liers, Fang. It's rude."_

_I struggle to my feet, breathing heavily. It's been two days since Ari caught me. So far, all he wants to do is hit me. Why did he bring me here? Revenge? Fun? I wouldn't put it past him._

_Ari comes forward and grabs me by the neck. He lifts me a couple inches, so I'm gasping for breath. "Beg, Fang, beg." _

_I glare at him, and spit. It doesn't seem to bother him, however. He laughs. "That's the Fang I know. Strong. Unbreakable." _

_Ari throws me to the floor. I groan at the contact. Then I clamp my mouth shut. I will not give him the satisfaction of screaming. I have to be strong. For Max. I will be. _

_Ari leans close to my face. He grips my jaw, and pulls me up. He holds me so I can't support myself, and I'm completely relying on his grip. _

_Ari sneers. "Unbreakable Fang." He snorts. "You'll see how easy it really will be to break you." _

_Ari stands, dropping me to the floor. "See you in the morning, buddy." He slams the door shut behind him. I stay still, in case he comes back. _

_I make a promise to myself. I will never beg. I will never cry. I will be strong. For Max._

I start. I'm still shaking and thrashing, and I can hear yelling. The doctor is yelling for orderlies. My eyes widen. Very quickly, I snap my wings in. I don't want to be manhandled. I see him come up next to me. I open my mouth to say something, maybe explain, but before I can, I feel a needle slide into my arm. I stare at the doctor, completely forgetting whatever I was going to say.

"Will that be strong enough?" One of the other doctors in the room says.

"Yes," my doctor says grimly. "He won't feel a thing."

The room goes dark.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I pace back and forth. "Do we have ANYTHING?" I ask desperately. It's been a day. You'd think we would have some kind of progress, but Ash and Iggy are still clicking away, talking in the secret language of smart people, and here I am feeling useless.

"Max, their working on it." Dean says. He's watching Angel draw a picture of Gazzy sleeping with his head on a table. It's really good. I'm not sure when Angel discovered she could draw, but I know once she found out, she used it every single day. She has a whole chest of pictures to show Fang when we get him back. When. Not if.

Sam sits next to her, trying to draw the same thing. Dean glances at Sam's drawing. He tilts his head. "You know, if you tilt your head to the right, squint, and blink really fast, it almost looks human." He points out. I have to agree. I see why Sam chose Law School instead of Art School. He would have flunked.

Sam scoffs. "Right, like you could better." He challenges. Dean shrugs.

"It would be hard to do worse." He points at the paper. "What's that supposed to be?"

Sam pouts, which for anyone else would look stupid, but on him, looks genuine. "It's the table." He says sadly. Dean laughs. "Okay, you're on." Dean grabs a sheet of paper from Angel, and starts drawing. While he is though, he glances at Sams drawing, scoffing at how bad it is.

Angel giggles, watching the two brothers. She grabs another paper, and begins to draw them, fighting and laughing.

I sigh. I'm still not sure what to think about Sam and Dean. At first, I thought they were dangerous. Sam especially. Maybe it was how big he was. Huge. Like an Eraser. It also doesn't help that they both are good looking. Supermodel good looking.

Immediately, I feel guilty. Here I am, helping look for Fang, and I'm commenting on the good looks of other men. I wish I knew where Fang was. I feel this crazy urge to do something. Anything. I glance towards the door.

"I'm going flying." I say decidedly. Jo looks at me in wonder. She comes a little closer, and wants to ask something. I can tell. I roll my eyes and say, "Yes, you can watch. It's not like I'm going to the bathroom or anything."

She smiles and follows me out the door. I start to run when I get to the ground. I stretch out my wings and jump. I lift into the sky, feeling the wind blow through my hair. I look at the ground and see Jo, with an astonished look on her face. I smile. I actually like Jo. She reminds me a little bit of myself. I turn towards the trees, flying high above them. I look at the ground, watching everyone. I'm too high up for people to see me clearly, but with my raptor vision, it's all too easy to see them.

I see the people and I notice different things. That one is wearing shades. That one has black hair. That one looks shy. That one is hugging his girlfriend. The ache in my chest becomes more prominent. I look away, but can't help seeing it. A boy holding a girls hand. Hugging her. Kissing her. I see him. Fang. Holding me. Hugging me. Flying with me. My brother. My best friend. I love him. I can't help but think about the things that Ellen, Jo, and Sam said Fang went through. He was afraid to be touched. To be near anyone. God. Fang. The ache becomes a searing pain, ripping through my chest.

I land in a tall tree in the forest. I grip it, gulping deep breaths. I can't breathe. Fang. My other half. I need you. So much. I remember the pain I felt when the whitecoats took Angel. That's nothing compared to this pain. Such horrible pain. Fang. The tears come, rolling down my face. I wipe them away quickly, afraid the flock will come and see me like this. The tears keep coming. I can't stop them. Oh, god.

Help me, Fang. I don't know how to live without you.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Yes! Finally! After so freaking long! We found him. Well, the hospital he's at.

"Is he there?" Iggy asks excitedly. I nod, and then smack myself. Stupid Ash.

"Yeah," I say out loud.

"How do you know?" Iggy asks cautiously. He doesn't want to be disappointed.

"They have a file on all of the patients. There's one here that says 'John Doe'. Meaning they don't know his name. It says he was admitted for collapsing, and possible seizure, and kept for psychological concerns and observations." I shrug. "Basically, they think he's a nutcase, and want to make sure he doesn't kill himself so they get sued. It describes him exactly, so it has to be him."

There is a long pause. "What hospital?" Iggy rasps. I look at him in surprise. He's gulping, and trying not to cry. I understand. I also know that the best way to handle crying with teenage boys is not to handle it at all, rather to pretend it isn't happening.

"West Town," I answer. Iggy nods. He stands and walks from the room, shouting for everyone as he goes. I walk behind him, knowing he won't want help, but I'm not going to let him fall.

Max walks through the front door, looking sad. Her eyes are slightly red. I'm guessing her fly didn't make her feel better. She joins the rest of us in Fang's room, our usual meeting place.

Iggy delivers the news of where Fang is. Max jumps up. "Let's go! Now!" All the bird kids sprint out to the cars, as fast as lightning. The rest of us follow, like the slow, Earth-bound heathens we are. We end up talking three cars. The kids want to fly, but Ellen shoots them down, telling them they would be seen.

We reach the hospital in half an hour. As I pull into the hospital, I get a bad feeling. Angel's sitting in the passenger seat of my car. She looks at me. She looks uneasy as well. I feel like something bad's about to happen.

Max is the first one to sprint inside. We all follow, with me and Angel bringing up the rear. I still feel bad. I think Angel senses it too. Something bad.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I sprint inside the hospital. I ignore the smell and go straight to the desk. The woman is on the phone. I stand there, shaking. Please. Fang. Be here. Please.

The woman hangs up the phone. She looks up at me.

"Can we see the John Doe in room 225?" I ask. "Your website said he was in a locked ward."

The woman looks bored, but she types something into her computer. Then her eyes widen. She looks back at me. I swallow. The woman stands up. Her name tag says Helen. Helen sits back down. She looks lost.

"Hon," She starts. Then she bites her lip, and closes her eyes.

"Can I see him?" I don't say it as a request. Her eyes open, and she looks at me sympathetically.

"Honey, the John Doe in room 225 died twenty five minutes ago." She says gently.

Everything stops. Not Fang. Someone else. Can't be. No. I slide to the floor. I hear a ringing. The world is going black. Like his wings. No. It can't be. But it is. I see people above me, crying. I see Dean and Jo over me, trying to talk to me. I can't hear them. I can only think one thing.

Fang is dead.

**Oh my gosh! I am EVIL! I truly apologize.**

**Don't worry. I don't write Deathfics, no matter what it looks like!**

**See-ya! ; ) **


	14. Kidnap

**Bwahahaha! I feel so MEAN! I don't think I like that. Ah, well. Here you go.**

**Fang's P.O.V. (See? Not a Deathfic)**

I wake up suddenly. Everything is dark. Like I have my eyes closed. The air is musty, and hot. It smells like my breath. I can't move. Not restrained. Paralyzed. I panic, but I can't move. I don't even know if my eyes are open. If this is death, death sucks.

I feel a bump, and I can sense that I am moving. To where, I have no idea. What the heck did that doctor give me? Is this a hallucination? Funny, I thought I had more imagination. I stop moving forward.

I hear muffled voices.

"I can take this from here, Mr. Harrison, sir." A young voice says.

"No, I'm supposed to accompany all bodies to the morgue."

What?! _Morgue_?! _Body_?! AmI _dead_?! For _real_?!

"That's alright, sir, I have a notice from Dr. Garu." The young man says. "He told me to give you this note. There's another body upstairs. More important than this one. We never found out _his_ name." Meaning me.

Well, excuse me. Just because you don't know my name makes me less important than some lucky guy_ with_ a name? Rude. People these days. I wish I could say something, but again, I couldn't move. Or speak. I'm not even positive I'm breathing.

The older person sighs. "I suppose." A pause. "Make sure you get this body into the morgue."

"Of course, sir." The young person says.

I start moving again. I think I start to doze off, but I can't be sure. Maybe I just stop thinking for a while.

I become alert again when I go over another bump. It kind of felt like those weird rubber things they have at the bottom of some doorways. It doesn't really matter.

"Here." The young voice says.

"Good," A girl says. Sounds about the same age as the first person. Maybe a little older.

"Oh, thanks again, '_Doctor Garu'_," The young voice jokes.

The girl laughs. "Please. That old goat has a predictable signature." She pauses. "Still, we should high tail it pretty quick. Where's Garrett?"

"He's talking to the desk to get a while off." The young voice explains. I've decided it sounds like a boy. Early twenties. Very early. "Once we get far enough away, he'll call back and quit."

"Good." The girl sounds closer. "We've been here too long."

"It's a good thing we stayed, though, right?" Says the boy. "Never would have found this guy,"

"I wouldn't call it fortunate." The girl scoffs. "I wish it never existed in the first place." She sighs. "Still, it's a good thing we can get some info on what's going on with the Angels."

Angels? Are they talking about my Angel? Or someone different? Why the plural? And why do they think I can help?

Oh no. No. This is bad. Very bad. Bad, bad, bad. So bad. Hunters. That's who they are. They think I'm some new kind of Angel. Oh, god. Bad. So bad.

Another voice comes into the morgue. _My_ doctor. "We better go. Soon Mr. Harrison will realize that Dr. Garu didn't need him after all."

"Let's go," The girl orders. "Take the bag out the back. We can put it in the trunk."

As one of them throws me over their shoulder, I think:

I am so screwed.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Max's laying on the floor, Nudge is crying, Gazzy's crying, Angel's screaming at Max's downed form, and chaos is abundant. Jo is hugging Nudge, who's pushing her away. Iggy's shouting at Ellen, who had to stop him from attacking the counter lady. I stand and walk over to Angel numbly, who's still screaming. I crouch down, and I try to console her. Sam's nowhere to be seen.

"Shh, shh, that isn't going to help." I hold her to me, but she pushes through my arms and sprints to Max, who still isn't responding. I see Sam walk in urgently, and he makes eye contact with me. He has something important to tell us.

"Okay, everyone, quiet!" Sam yells. "Let's take this outside," He starts to usher everyone outside, and I help. Once we're in the parking lot, the voices raise.

"No! He can't! No!" Nudge cries. She covers her face with her hands.

"Guys, I think-" Sam starts.

"She lied! He couldn't have!" Gazzy shrieks. "He wouldn't leave us. He wouldn't." He insists.

Max sits on the ground, looking frozen. "He promised. He _promised_." She mumbles.

"Guys! Stop it! I don't think they told us the truth." Sam says loudly. We all turn to him.

"What?" Jo asks.

"Think about it." Sam insists. "He was admitted for passing out, and kept for observation. There is no way he could have died." He paused. "I went to the morgue. His body was missing,"

"What do you mean missing?" Jo asks.

"I mean it wasn't there," Sam snaps

"So you think someone lied?" Ellen asks. "Why?"

"Fang has wings." I point out. "If you're a doctor, and you see that, maybe you want to take him and, I don't know, make a paper off of it or something."

Ash nods in agreeance. "A paper like that could really elevate you in the doctor world."

Max stands up. "So some psycho steals my boyfriend, but not for anything that matters. No, they take him to write a stupid _paper_?"

I shrug. "People be crazy,"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I fell asleep on the car ride. It felt like a long time. I think we're on a dirt road now. We turn into another road. I realize that my eyes are blinking. I can twitch my toes. I try to keep moving, but that's as far as my control goes. The car stops. I think I'm still in the body bag, but I'm not sure. I wonder how I have suffocated yet.

I freeze, and go limp. I shut my eyes, and pretend to be asleep. The trunk opens, and someone grabs me, and pulls me into a firemans carry. Yep, still in the bag.

"Jesus, this kid is light," My doctor, Garrett, says.

"How much?" The other kid asks.

"Here, see for yourself," Says Garrett, and he throws me to the other kid. I force myself to stay still and not scream. I've gained my vocal cord control. Great timing. Not.

"Guys, quit screwing around." The girl orders. "That thing is important."

"Yeah, yeah, Maggie, chill out." The kid holding me says. "Really, though, this kid must weigh not an ounce over sixty."

A hear a door open, and my leg hits a doorframe.

"Watch it, Nathan!" Maggie snaps.

Nathan mumbles under his breath.

He sets me down on the ground. I keep my eyes open. I need to explain. I'm not an Angel. I'm an experiment that escaped from the lab that I was created in, and has saved the world multiple times. They'll believe that, sure. They have to.

I hear a zipper, and the top near my head opens. I gasp, breathing in the fresh air. I look up at my captors. Maggie is staring down at me. She looks a little older than the other two, maybe twenty six or something. Nathan looks maybe twenty, if that, and Garrett, is well, my doctor. He must have been wearing makeup, or maybe it was the labcoat that made him magically age, because he looks five years younger now.

"Jesus!" Nathan shouts. "It's awake!"

I wince, reminded painfully of being an "It" at the School.

"Obviously," Maggie rolls her eyes. Then she narrows them. "Get me the Chloroform."

I start to struggle. "No, wait, please,-"

Garrett punches me across the face. "Shut up, freak."

I'm surprised by how much that hurt. The comment, not the punch, though he really can throw one. I should be used to comments like that.

"Garrett, stop, you'll have a chance later." Maggie orders. She seems to be the one in charge of this small group.

Nathan hands her a bottle and a rag. I shake my head. No, they can't.

Maggie wets the cloth with the liquid, and leans over me.

"Please," I beg. I can feel tears shining in my eyes, and I hate it, but maybe they will make her listen.

Maggie doesn't even pause. "Hold still," She tells me. I have no choice. The world fades to black, and again, one thought penetrates my mind:

God, this happens way too often.

**There you go. Fang didn't die, so you can calm down. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**See-ya!**


	15. Games

**Here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

**Jo's P.O.V.**

Getting back to work was the hardest part of this whole experience. Mom said we had to open the bar again before hunters got suspicious. Now, instead of helping Dean, Sam, and the flock, I get to stand at the counter and pour drinks for depressed hunters who keep trying to get me to go home with them. Ugh.

"Darling! Over here, doll." A guy with a scruffy beard calls. I walk over and refill his drink. I duck below the counter to grab a rag to wipe down the counter and I hear the man talking with his buddy.

"Yeah, I got a call from Maggie today." He says.

"Yeah?" his pal replies.

"Yeah." Says the bearded fellow. "She said they caught something interesting."

"Like Chickenpox, or…" the second man trails off.

"Nah. She said it's new. Some kinda Angel. You can see it's wings."

My head snaps up. Angel? New? No way. That would be too convenient. But maybe it could be true? Could Fang have been taken by hunters?

I look up at the clock. I have to wait another half an hour until the bar closes. I know this is important, but Mom would tell me that we have to keep up a normal pretense. And normally, we wouldn't close the bar early for anything.

Right now it's 9:30pm. This could be a while of waiting.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Everything is fuzzy. Everything. Even my brain. Is my head made out of cotton? I don't remember. What the fudge happened to me? Oh. Right. Psycho hunters, Chloroform, passing out for the zillionth time. Honestly. Is this becoming a recurring pattern for me?

"Wakey wakey, bird brain." I feel shivers run up and down my spine. Those words threaten to spin me into a memory, but I resist. I can't. I need to be alert.

I pull my head up and see Nathan sitting in front of me. I'm sitting in a chair of some kind, with a tall back, and my arms tied to the chair arms. I blink, and force myself to wake up. I see a weird liquid circle around me. What's that for?

Nathan cocks his head at me. He twirls something in his hands. A knife. Oh, god, no. I feel sick. If they're just going to kill me, I wish they would just kill me. Leave the torture out of it. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime. And maybe the next.

"So, how was the sleep?" He asks innocently. I stay quiet. This guy feels like a loose cannon. Easy to set off. Nathan stands quickly, the chair shooting out behind him. He crosses the room in two strides and stops right in front of me.

"I asked you a question." He says quietly, dangling the knife in front of me. I force myself to stay in the present. Now would be a bad time for a flashback. When I don't answer, his eyes flash dangerously, and he takes a more firm hold on the knife.

"Fine," I say quickly. Nathan smiles coldly, and takes a step back.

"Yeah, I bet it was," He says slyly. "You want to have a chat?"

I thought that's what we were doing. I don't acknowledge that he said anything. I keep eye contact, and watch his every move, like a snake. Nathan has the looks of one, too. The smooth way he moves, pretending to be relaxed, but really, tense and ready to spring.

"I said," Nathan repeats, stalking forward like an annoyed animal. "You want to have a chat?" His knife sneaks it's way up until it's directly under my chin. I feel the point pressing into the skin. My breathing quickens, and I feel the edges of a flashback inching into my sight. I focus on Nathan's face. His very angry, very malicious looking face.

When I don't answer for a second time, his knife flashes. I feel a sting on my face, and I cry out. It's not a deep cut, but I know it could have been much worse. He's holding back. If he wanted to, he could take off my head, my arms, and my legs in a second and I would never know it's coming.

"Enough, Nathan," Maggie orders. I look at the door slightly behind me. She's standing in jeans, and a tank top covered in a see-through blouse. Both are dirty and old, but she somehow pulls it off. She has chin length brown hair, and a strong expression.

She walks up to the chair, and kneels in front of me. "You ready to spill?"

I don't know what she means. "Spill what?" I whisper.

Maggie looks at me for a second, and then a knife flashes into her hand. She drives it down, into the floorboard next to my foot. I start, and close my eyes for a moment. Then I open them again. I can't afford to lose my guard, even for a second.

Maggie leans up to my face. I can't help it. I lean back, away from her face. She radiates danger.

"Anything," Maggie replies in response to my question.

She repeats. "Anything."

**Dean's P.O.V.**

You'd think I'd be used to feeling useless. I mean, I haven't been much help so far. I found out that someone took Fang, but that was more a disappointment than help. I took some shifts to watch him when he was here, but I had help. I didn't help anyone. And now, here I am, not helping again.

I kick a chair. Ash has been searching the internet, looking in the weirdest of places for him, and Iggy's back on the website for the School. They managed to hack into the hospital security cameras, and we watched the footage. A doctor drugged Fang, and hijacked the heart monitoring machine so it would seem that he died. Now, we don't know what to think. School? Regular kidnappers? Psycho doctor? Who knows?

Max took the rest of the flock on an aerial scout mission, to see if they could find anything. They should be back soon. Ellen and Jo are running the bar, and Sam went back to the hospital to see if he could pick up any more clues. I would have gone, except they would have recognised me. Sam, though, is Mr. Stealth, and no one saw him. Oh, the humanity.

As the last hunter trickles out of the bar, Jo sprints into the room.

"Guys! Something big! I found!" She says, gasping. I hear the Impala pull into the parking space, and I put a hand up.

"Wait till Sam get's here, he'll want to hear this." I ask.

No sooner does Sam come in than we hear thumps on the ceiling. The flock is back.

They walk in, single file. Max looks more steeled, like she reinforced her mental walls while she was out. The rest of the flock looks happier. More relaxed.

Once everyone is gathered in Fang's room, now our general meeting area, Jo steps forward.

"I found out something new." She starts. "I don't think Fang was taken by a doctor."

"What?" Max asks. "We saw the tape from the hospital security tapes. That doctor gave him some kind of drug, and then messed with the machine."

"Yeah, but I don't think was just a regular doctor." Jo explains.

"Spit it out," Iggy says. He has his arms crossed, and is standing by the flock. I've never realized just how close they were.

"I think he was taken by a hunter," Jo says quickly.

Ellen raises her eyebrows.

"Why do you think so?" Sam asks. Jo turns to him.

"I heard a hunter today talking about another hunter who found something new. A new kind of Angel. You can see it's wings." Jo explains.

"It?" Max snaps hotly.

Jo looks at her. "I'm repeating his words."She said gently. "I didn't mean to say that." She apologizes.

Max still glares at her, but doesn't press the issue.

"Who?" I ask.

Jo shrugs. "Someone named Maggie. The guy left before I could get any more info."

I look at Sam. We don't know anyone named Maggie. How are we going to find her?

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I turn my head to the side and spit. A small stream of red shoots out. I turn my head back to Maggie.

She sighs and fingers the knife at her side. She won't use it. I know that by now. I would die too fast, or be in too much pain to respond. For now, she's making do with Nathan and Garrett's wicked punches.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." She warns. Maggie leans down, and tilts her head, looking at me. "Where is the rest of your Garrison?"

"I'm going to tell you one more time," I answer weakly. "I don't know what a Garrison is."

Maggie stands. She nods to Garrett, and he leans down, this time driving his boot into my stomach. I hiss in pain, screwing my face up. I'm still tied to the same chair.

"Ready to talk?" Maggie asks.

I gasp. "I've been ready. I am talking." I wheeze desperately.

"You aren't saying what we want to hear." Maggie explains. She looks at me, weak and tired. I stare back. I swear I see a small glimmer of humanity shimmer in her eyes for just a second before it disappears.

"Enough for now," Maggie orders the boys. They look disappointed.

As they exit the room, leaving me bound to the chair, bleeding and aching, I think about what Maggie said. The one sane thing she said.

You aren't saying what we want to hear.

Is there a way to escape the pain? What if I lied? Pretended? Faked? Could I do it?

One thing is certain:

If I want to survive, I'm going to have to play their game.

**That's all for now. I'll get the next part up as soon as I can!**

**See-ya!**


	16. Persuasion

**Hey, guys! **

**I want to answer a question I got in the reviews. The hunters that have Fang might seems kind of stupid, asking where the rest of Fang's Garrison is, when they could technically be anywhere, but the hunters are young, and inexperienced. They haven't dealt with Angels before, and they don't know that much about them. **

**Also, they know that Fang is relatively mortal. If he can be hurt by punches and kicks, maybe he can't zap around like the other Angels. He's a new kind of Angel, and the hunters are just trying to get any kind of info they can.**

**Hope that helps!**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I wake up to a sharp banging sound. I open my eye's, my vision blurry. Nathan's standing a foot in front of me, banging a metal spoon onto a metal pot. I groan, and lean my head against the back of the chair.

"Nathan!" Maggie yells as she enters the room. "Stop hitting that stupid pot, or I'm gonna hit you!" She threatens. Nathan sneers at me, but backs off.

"So," Maggie starts conversationally, leaning close to me. I'm tempted to spit at her. "You ready to talk today?"

I take a breath. I can do this. All I have to do is lie. I can do that. "What do you want to know?" I ask, keeping a straight face.

"Where is your Garrison?" She asks. So we're back to this question.

I answer a second later. "The next town over, as far as I know. They might have moved on." I'm completely fibbing, but I don't think they can tell.

Maggie looks at me, staring at me. If I look away, she'll think I'm lying. Finally she speaks again.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"We liked the agriculture," I joke. Maggie's eyes flash, and she almost signals to Garrett, but I talk again.

"Scouting mission," I say, hoping it sounds believable. Maggie stands, and looks me up and down. She looks like she's thinking about it. If it makes sense.

"Why were you sent on a scouting mission?" She asks. My heart thumps hard, and for a second, I'm stumped.

"I don't know," I say, going with the best answer. The truth. Kind of.

Maggie nods to Garrett, who tosses a hammer into the air a second before smashing it down towards me. At the last second, he moves his course, so instead of crushing my fingers, it crashes into my arm. I yell, and breath heavily, trying desperately to cling to reality. The pain of it threatens to spin me into a flashback, but I resist. I can't afford that.

"I swear, I don't know," I whimper, hating the weak sound of my voice. "They wouldn't tell us."

"Who?" Maggie snaps.

"Our officers," I say, lying through my teeth. "They tell us to go to this town, see who was there, what they were doing, general scouting stuff."

"How many are there of you?" Nathan butts in.

"My...Garrison?" I ask, hesitating on the word.

He nods. "Six," I answer, thinking of the flock. I'm not worried about these hunters finding them. The flock is in Colorado. Safe.

"Are they all like you?" Garrett asks.

I raise my eyes. "Um, are they all boys?"

"No!" Maggie snaps. "Are they all so weak?"

I feel heat rising on my face, but not only that, but my anger is burning. Weak? I guess I kind of am. I'm lying. Lying so I don't get hurt.

"We're all...mortal-ish." I answer. Maggie nods to the boys, and they nod back.

Maggie leans down and unties one of my legs. Nathan and Garrett both keep their guns trained on me. Maggie unties the other, and then unties my arms. She pulls me up, and spins me around. I hear a ripping sound, and I feel something sticking to my back. It goes over my wings, holding them down, and I understand.

Duct tape. They're taping my wings to I can't fly. Honestly, I'm just glad they didn't decide to break my wings or something. Maggie gets my hands behind my back, and tapes them together.

"What's your name?" She asks. I don't answer, thinking. Maggie looks at me.

"Fang," I say quietly. Maggie laughs.

"Fang." She sighs. "Not very religious." She pauses.

"Fang, I want you to do something for me." She says.

"What?"

"Lead me to them. Your Garrison."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I have been searching through Dad's journal for hours, looking for anyone named Maggie. Nothing has come up. I've even called a few of Dad's friends, looking for a Maggie. I called Bobby, but he said he didn't know her. He promised to get in touch with some old acquaintances. I know we'll find her. The question is whether we'll find her in time. And that, I'm not sure.

If these hunters just want to kill Fang, there's a good chance that he's already dead. Which is why we are hurrying. I sit back in my chair, stumped.

Suddenly the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby."

"I think I know who she is."

"Maggie?"

"Yep. She's a new hunter, only been in the business a few years."

"So what's she doing hunting Angels?"

Bobby pauses. "Not sure. She got into a fight with her family a while ago. I think she's trying to prove something."

"Where does she live?"

"That's the problem. She moves around a lot. She doesn't have a specific home base."

"So how do we find her?"

"Maggie's very impatient. And ambitious. She'll make a risky move, and when she does, you'll be able to find her."

"So we wait?"

"Keep your ears and eyes open. You'll find her."

Sure. "Yeah, thanks Bobby."

"No problem, kid."

I hang up the phone and toss it onto the bed. So we wait until she does something stupid? That could take forever.

I hope that guy comes back to the bar. So far, he's the only lead we got.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Lead me to your Garrison." Maggie repeats.

This time I do spit. "I'd rather die!" I shout.

"That can be arranged." Garrett warns, stepping forward. Maggie holds her hand up.

"I will convince you." She says to me.

"Just try," I spit, fire in my veins.

"I'll do more than that." Maggie promises. "I will make you beg to bring me to them."

I shiver, afraid of what she's going to do, but knowing that I will never take her to the flock. Ever. I'd rather die. Surprisingly, Maggie doesn't step forward to "convince" me. Instead, she backs out of the room, pulling Nathan out with her.

"Watch him," She tells Garrett. Garrett gives me a malicious smile, and I shudder.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Maggie steps out of the house. She crosses the yard to the old pickup truck, with Nathan following. She gets into the truck, and Nathan climbs into the passenger seat.

"What are we doing?" Nathan asks, practically bouncing with anticipation of action.

Maggie turns the key in the ignition. "Bird boy isn't going to show us where they are. Not even to save his life. I can tell."

Nathan shrugs. "I bet I could convince him."

"No." Maggie decides. "He's too strong."

Nathan looks out the window, slightly hurt. The car pulls out of the driveway. Then he turns back to Maggie. "So what are we doing?" He asks again.

Maggie smiles coldly. "If he won't show us to save his own life, maybe he'll show us to save someone else's."

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

I sit on the stool by the bar. It opens in an hour. I should be staying in the back, away from where I could be seen. But I can't. He's touched everything back there. It's as bad as being back home, where everything was touched by him, and I could feel a trace of him wherever I went.

The rest of the flock thinks I'm lucky, able to sense him on the things he touched. But I'm not. I can feel his presence, but I'm never able to see him. It's like feeling water when you are dehydrated, but you can't relieve your thirst with it. I miss him so much, but I can only feel these reminders of him. Even on the stupid counter, there's a trace of him.

I stand suddenly, and walk back to Angel, who's in Fang's room, playing a card game with Dean. She's going to win every time, and Dean knows it. He just needs something to do. I touch her arm, and she looks at me.

_I'm going for flying._ I tell her.

"Can I come?" She asks. I shake my head. I need to be alone. Angel nods. She's so mature. Like an adult trapped in a kids body.

I run out the door, lifting into the sky. I feel the sun on my arms, on my wings. I love the feel of my feathers ruffling in the wind. Up here, there isn't a trace of him. I really am free.

But, as I catch myself thinking those thoughts, guilt almost overwhelms me. I miss Fang. Is it bad of me to want to not feel him every second? Is that bad? I don't know.

I try to enjoy the freedom, but now all I can think about is him. I veer towards the trees, and I lightly set down on the forest floor. Then I walk. Not in any particular direction. I just walk.

I reach the road after a few minutes, and I see a bench. I walk over to it, and I sit down. I bury my head in my arms, letting the tears slide down my face. Fang. Did I let you down? Could I have done more to look for you?

I hear cars rolling past. Then silence. Another car. People are going places, doing things. They have jobs, and family, and friends. I realize that that one car I heard has stopped.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" A girl calls out. I wipe the tears off my face, and look up. The girl looks pretty old, maybe twenty. She has brown hair. Her boyfriend steps out of the other side of the car. The girl is a few feet away. She walks closer.

"You alright?" She asks, sitting down next to me. I nod. I feel like something isn't right.

"Where are your folks?" The boy calls out, staying by the car. I shrug, not caring.

"You want us to drive you home?" The girl says, putting her arm around my shoulder. Too close. Max told us never to get help from random people. Plus, I can fly home. I definitely don't need a ride.

I shake my head, leaning away from her touch. She might feel my wings. "No thanks." I stand. I look down at her. She's looking back at the boy, who's nodding his head. She looks back at me. I can see internal conflict playing out in her eyes. I spin around, and start walking away. Something doesn't feel right.

I feel a hand on my back, right over my wings. I leap forward, and spin back to her. She probably meant to put a hand on my back to comfort me, or stop me, but she felt my wings. I know it. Her expression hardens, and her eyes turn icy. I turn to run, and start sprinting, but I feel myself crash to the ground as the girl tackles me. What?

"You aren't going anywhere," the girl snarls. She pulls out a cloth, and presses it against my mouth. I don't know what's happening, and I'm so confused.

Whatever's on the cloth is making me sleepy. Great, now the flock is going to have two people to look for. Great. The girl picks me up, and is walking back to the car.

Fudge. This is bad.


	17. Negotiation

**Here's the finale! I really hope you guys liked this story. I'll be gone for a few days, and I won't be able to write any Fanfiction, but I'll start a new story as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are a huge reason that I kept going.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I used to love cliff hangers. Honestly, I really did. I liked how they left you wanting more, making you turn the page, watch the next episode. Now, though, I'm getting pretty sick of them. Every time I turn around, someone is throwing a cliff hanger in my face.

Maggie's been gone for a half an hour, and I'm going crazy. Garrett isn't exactly great company. I was worried he was just as sadistic as Nathan, but he isn't. He just hurts you if you try something he doesn't like. For example, apparently he doesn't like it when his captives try to escape. I got a black eye for the first time I tried it. For the second, I got a bloody nose.

I hear the front door open, and struggling.

"I thought you gave her a sedative," Nathan snaps, and then grunts, like he had been hit by something. Oh, god. What did they do?

"I did." Maggie snaps back. "It wasn't strong enough. She's a fighter."

I hear grunts and screaming. Someone is crying. A little girl. The way she's sobbing...I think I know her. I must have...My eyes widen, and I lurch towards the door.

"NUDGE!" I bellow, and slam into Garrett, taking him by surprise. I push past him, into the hallway. I see Nudge in the middle of Maggie and Nathan, each with one of her arms. She's struggling, but weakly. Maggie must have given her a sedative.

Nudge looks up, and see's me. Her eyes widen, and she screams again, but this time, it isn't of fear.

"Fang!" She screeches, her voice hoarse. Tears well up in her eyes and spill over. I start running to her awkwardly, hands behind my back. I feel someone grab my arms and pull me back towards the room. Garrett throws me into my room, and Maggie, Nathan, and Nudge follow.

Maggie nods to Nathan and he releases Nudge. She darts forward, slamming into me. Nudge wraps her arms around me, crying hysterically. I lean into her, comforting her as much as I can with my hands restrained behind my back. I kneel on the ground, and Nudge follows, curling herself around me.

"I thought you were dead," Nudge hiccups.

"Shhh," I say, keeping my eyes on the monsters above me. I don't care if they think we're Angels. Why the heck would you hunt Angels anyways? I mean, aren't they full of love and stuff?

"I take it you two know each other?" Maggie asks politely. I glare at her, my spirit replenished. I'll do whatever I can to protect Nudge. No matter what.

Nathan steps forward and tears Nudge away from me. She screams, and struggles in Nathan's arms. Nathan wraps his arms over her, keeping her pressed up against him. He leans down and whispers something in her ear, and she pales and shudders. I see red, and lurch to my feet.

"Let go of her, you sick bastard." I whisper. I don't care about my hands, or tied wings. I'll find a way to kill him, if he keeps touching her. Maggie reaches over, and pulls Nudge away from Nathan. I don't know what he said to her, but she seems pretty eager to get away from him.

"Listen, Fang," Maggie starts. "This little dove is absolutely precious, and I'd hate to hurt her."

I halt, chest heaving. Nudge shakes in Maggie's arms. Her eyes beg me to do something, anything.

"We don't have to hurt her." Maggie says.

"You don't have to hurt anyone." I say, trying to reason with her. "Nudge is just a little girl. Don't drag her into this."

"She's definitely little, but she isn't a girl." Maggie says. Nudge looks up at her, and had this been a different situation, I would have laughed at her expression. The situation being what it was, I didn't laugh.

"She's a monster, a thing." Maggie continues. My heart breaks at the hurt expression on Nudge's face.

"Still, we don't have to hurt her. If you lead us to your Garrison, you can both go free." Maggie promises. I know she's lying. She'll kill all of us, and she won't even blink an eye.

"Okay." I say through gritted teeth. "I'll lead you to my Garrison." Nudge looks confused. I shake my head, and hold up two fingers by my leg. To the hunters, it might look like something natural, but to Nudge, it means something different. It means wait and listen.

She gives me an almost imperceptible nod. Maggie hands Nudge to Garrett, and he starts to take her out of the room. I start to protest, but stop. It won't do any good, only make them mad. Nudge goes without struggle, aware that it won't help.

Maggie comes closer. "Don't struggle." She warns. "Nudge'll pay the price."

I stay stock still as Maggie walks behind me. I feel her hands go around my neck, and something cold and heavy settles on the base of my neck. A collar. A freaking metal collar. Maggie attaches a chain to the back of it. When she comes back around to face me, she's holding the end of the chain in her hand. I give her an icy stare.

"Come one, then" She says, giving the chain a small jerk. I almost growl at her. Maggie pulls open the door. I follow her, stepping into the hallway. Garrett is standing by the door, holding Nudge. Her wings are taped like mine, but her hands are free.

"Lets get going," Maggie orders. She leads me out the door, and Garrett follows with Nudge. Again, I make that same sign with my fingers. Wait and Listen.

Nathan's already sitting in the drivers seat. Maggie get's into the back, and I get in next to her. Garrett steps into the passenger seat, pulling Nudge up with him. She has to sit on his lap, and my breath quickens, imagining breaking both his hands, legs, and his neck.

At least it was Garrett and not Nathan. Garrett won't try anything weird. He's all about business. Still, he leaves no stone unturned. I see the barrel of a gun pressing into Nudge's side, and I see red again. My only comfort is knowing that I will get her out of this. I won't let her get hurt. Her or any of the flock.

**Max's P.O.V.**

The bar's closed now. No one wants to say it, but we are losing faith in finding Fang. On top of that, Nudge hasn't come back from her fly. I don't know where she is, but I don't know where she would go, so I can't try to find her. And without Nudge's ability, it would be near impossible to find her.

I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart. I put my head in my hands.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up to the feeling of anticipation, like something big is going to happen. I stand up, looking around. I see Angel walk out of Fang's room, cocking her head, like she's listening. I try to listen too, but then I realize, Angel must be listening for something that I can't hear. Thoughts.

Her eyes widen, and she darts for the door. I grab her shoulders before she can get there, and stop her. She looks up at my eyes, and I'm shocked to see desperation, fear, and panic residing there.

"Fang." She whispers, and I let go. I go numb, and I don't really remember shouting for Iggy and Gazzy, and charging towards the door with Angel. The boys come thundering into the room. I charge out the front door. I hear everyone, even Sam, Dean, and the others running after me.

The sun is starting to set, and the light is dimming. There is still enough light to see by that I see a form walking shakily towards the Roadhouse. I stop, my heart slamming in my chest.

"Oh, god," I murmur. The form stops moving as well. Fang. He stares up at me, his eyes wide. He has a band around his neck, and his arms are behind his back.

I smile, tears running down my face. I start to run to him, but Angel grabs my arm as I realize that Fang's eyes aren't wide with happiness, or surprise. They're wide with horror.

"Trap," Angel whispers, staring at Fang's face. I shake her loose, and run towards him again, only to see someone else get there first. I see a screaming Nudge pulled from the bushes, where the other form standing behind Fang was.

"No," I whisper, as I see the face of a woman. She's holding a chain, and the other end is attached to the band on Fang's neck.

"So, you must be the Garrison," The woman calls. She pulls out a gun, and puts it up to Fang's temple. "Why don't you come down here, and introduce yourselves?"

"Maggie, stop." Sam says. "This isn't what it looks like."

I tap Angels arm, and nod. She see's my signal, and steps forward.

"My name is Angel." She says sweetly.

The woman laughs. "Hah! How ironic. An Angel named Angel."

"I would like you to put the guns down, now." Angel says sweetly, but firmly.

The woman laughs again, but a grimace crosses her face, and she lays the gun on the ground, shuddering. I hear Ellen and Jo gasp.

Nudge kicks her way out of the large man's arms. She sprints up to me, and I grasp her, keeping my eyes on Fang. His eyes are full of remourse. I nod at him. He led them here, but he didn't have a choice. He was trying to protect Nudge, and he didn't think we would be here. He thought that this place would have Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Ash, ready and with guns. I understand.

The woman still has the end of his leash. Angel steps forward to tell her release it, and the woman reacts instantly pulling a gun out of her back pocket. She points it at Angel, and I have just enough time to yank her down before she fires, hitting the Roadhouse. The she points it back at Fang.

"You talk, and he dies!" She screeches at Angel. I take small steps forward.

"Look," I say hesitantly. Her eyes flare, but she doesn't shoot. I put my hands up.

"I can't do what Angel can," I promise her. She stares at me.

"What are you going to get out of this. Right now you're the only one with a gun, and your backup can't do much to help you." I reason. "If you shoot him, you won't be able to kill all of us. And the ones that you don't kill will kill you. Easy as that."

She glances at everyone by the Roadhouse. 

"On the other hand, you let him go, no one gets hurt." I say. "We'll be too busy helping him, that we won't come after you."

The woman swallows uncomfortably, as though just realizing her odds. Suddenly, she releases the chain, shoving Fang forward. His hands are still tied behind his back, so he has to turn and land awkwardly on his side. By the time I reach him, the woman and her two henchmen are long gone.

Sam and Dean come down and help me lift Fang off the ground. Fang looks at them, and gives them a weak, lopsided smile.

"Sup?" He asks shakily. Sam laughs, and Dean just shakes his head.

"What are we going to do with you, kid?" Dean asks. Fang leans on them while they help him up to the house. I walk behind him. I see duct tape criss-crossed over his wings, and I feel a flash of anger. Nudge has her arms around me, and is sniffing and crying with relief.

Once we get Fang settled on the cot, Ellen starts working on him, bandaging, icing, and fixing his wounds. It takes a while for the duct tape to come off, and both he and Nudge hate it. Once it's off, though, they both stretch out their wings, leaving the rest of us to dodge around the feathers.

I hold Fang's hand. I've never felt anything so perfect. He's beaten, hurt, probably tramatised, and will be plagued with nightmares for the rest of his life, but he's alive. And here. With me.

He looks down at me, and I'm reminded of my dream of the two of us. Fang smiles, and kisses my hand, while we ignore everyone else.

"I love you, Max." He says.

Without hesitation, I answer. "I love you more."

He wraps his arm around me, and I breathe in the comforting scent, the familiar arms, and the feeling that finally, everything is going to be all right.

**Three Weeks Later**

We stayed at the Roadhouse until Fang was better, but we couldn't stay. There were too many hunters, and sometime, we would be discovered, and we would have the same problem on our hands.

"We can't go back home." Fang says, with an arm around me. "The Erasers know where it's at. That's where they found me."

"We can't stay here." Iggy points out.

"You don't have to." Dean says, stepping into the room. "I just spoke with a friend of mine, Bobby Singer. You can stay with him, for as long as you want. He could use a few extra hands around the house."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is he a hunter?"

Dean shrugs. "Not anymore. He sometimes helps out other hunters, but he's mostly a junkyard owner."

I look at the others. They nod.

"Sounds good," I agree, and the flock cheers. I smile when I look at everyone. Angel looks better already, Gazzy doesn't seem so sad, Iggy hasn't walked into one thing since Fang got here, and Nudge is talking again. I forgot how much she talks. It almost makes me want her quiet again.

We jump in the cars, as Sam and Dean volunteered to drive us to Bobby's. 

"Keep a look out the window," Sam comments. "We'll see the Mississippi river, and pass through some huge forests."

Dean snorts. "What a dork," Sam shoves Dean, and Dean pushes back. Then they laugh.

As the car starts, and we feel the car start moving, I hear Nudge in the backseat.

"Over the river, and through the woods, to Bobby's house we go…"

Yep, everything is finally perfect.

**That's it. I really hope you guys liked the ending. Tell me what you thought. Was it too rushed? Did it make sense?**

**Thanks again!**

**See-ya!**


	18. AN: Voting Time

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have something neat to tell you. I have a lot of ideas spinning around in my brain, and I'd like your opinion on what my next story should be. **

**Below, I've written a small list of the fanfiction stories I'd like to write next. Cast your vote for one of them. I hope you'll be excited to read any of them, and if you are, vote for the one you'd like to see the most. **

**Psychic Struggles - **_**Supernatural - **_Growing up as a psychic in a world where monsters are common knowledge, and hunting is a respected profession, has never been easy for 14 year old Sam. He's forced to wear a tag that labels him a danger to the public, and has been shipped back and forth from hunter to hunter, always watched. When he meets John, Mary, and their son Dean, he feels like he's finally found a family. However, someone has different plans for him. Someone with the good of the world in mind, but the good of the few (psychics) ignored. AU story.

**The Institution - **_**Supernatural - **_Sam Winchester has always known that he was different. He's always known that if other hunters found out about his...gifts...there would be trouble. He just didn't guess how much trouble. Gordan Walker captures him and drags him to a place called The Institution, where they're trying to "cure" psychics. But is there a deeper plan hidden under the surface?

**Daddy Issues - **_**Season 9 of Scrubs - **_When Cole's father, the owner of the new hospital, comes to check on his latest investment, Lucy notices a changes in Cole's personality. However, is it only because he now has to put some effort into his work? Or is it something else, something more traumatic? Something the entire gang could never imagine.

**The Collector - Guardians of the Galaxy - **Warning: spoilers! It was revealed at the end of the movie that Peter wasn't completely human. In fact, he's only half human. The other half is something ancient, something the galaxy has never seen before. Something that interests the Collector very much. Meanwhile, Groot has regrown, but it's not exactly what the gang expects. Instead of Groot, they meet...Groota?

**Please let me know which one you'd be interested in reading. I'd love some feedback. **

**If you don't watch Supernatural, Scrubs, or haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy...first of all, WATCH THEM! They are awesome! (especially Supernatural) Second of all, if there is a specific TV show/movie/book that you think I should write a fanfiction for, PM me. I'll put it under consideration.**

**I'll wait until next Tuesday, or 9/23/14. After that, I'll start writing the one that get's the most votes. : )**

**Cheers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The results are in!**

**And…..Psychic Struggles wins! By about five votes. : )**

**I know I said I would wait a little longer, but I really wanted to get started on this story, and it looked like Psychic Struggles was going to be the clear winner. **

**Keep an eye out for it. I'll post it soon, hopefully by Friday, at the latest. : )**

**P.S. - If anyone knows how the line breaks work, I would appreciate some help. Thanks. **


End file.
